


FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Adventure, Friendship., Love, M/M, Other, Pain, humor and loving situations.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some parts of this fic you will discover: <br/>-Beatles split in late 1967...<br/>-John have a bad experience with drugs...<br/>-Sexual scenes and many more between J/P<br/>-Four friends united to help one of them...<br/>-A marvellous trip to India...<br/>-Paul fell in a cold river and John search him desperated...<br/>-Linda took a photo of John and Paul, very compromise....<br/>-And more, and more, and more<br/>I saw a very curious reportage to the Beatles in August 1963… and in it I found this answer from George: "I hope to have enough money to go into a business of my own by the time we do... ummm... flop. I mean, we don't know. It may be next week, it may be two or three years."<br/>WARNING: this the tale contain hot J/P scenes.<br/>If you don´t like read about an sensual images or sex between them...so,  please, don´t do it :)<br/> <br/>200% FICTION!<br/>Of course, could be patient with my english?</p><p>All inspired in this reportage...<br/>If someone wants to see video (George:7.20)<br/>"http://youtube.com/watch?v=dwl3K3TlZqM"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (Part 1)

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (Part 1)

November, 1968

When George raised the awning of his business that cold morning, he never thought the day would be unusual.  
Looking at the building of his own shop, it could say he was satisfied with his comercial premises, that although it was not part of a large chain, was spacious, acceptable, well-stocked dimensions and which served as a supply for the whole area.  
Customers constantly came thanks to the varied merchandise that sometimes were brought from abroad, the quality and special offers, but many were coming mainly out of curiosity, because they knew that the owner was a "Beatle".

George had a small group of employees and Pattie, his wife, who helped him when she could with public attention and sometimes officiated, funny, like cashier.

You could say that George Harrison was, in his way, happy.

But sometimes, just sometimes, in the evenings, when the sun was falling and the blackness of the night made its appearance George took a deep breath watching the sky full of stars, remembered his fleeting moments of glory and then sought his Gibson, bright, beautiful , resting in a holster on one of the shelves of his office.  
Gently tearing the ropes, instantly he transformed back into the "Beatle George" just for him.

He settled his jacket and looked at both sides of the sidewalk before receiving the first distributor that was already parking his truck. He had reached the order. Some neighbors waved him and George answered them greeting with a nod.  
He was down a box of Scotch Whisky when he heard a familiar voice.

\- Reserve this box for me!

"Ringo" thought George and smiled as he turned.

\- You still owe me one before! - shouted him.

Ringo got out and walked toward him with open arms

\- Are you asking me to pay? To your best friend? ... You're a fucking businessman!!!!!?

They both laughed as they embraced strong. George then invited him to enter his office, hidden at the end of a market hall, behind shelves drinks.  
On the way he took a bottle of something good to share.

\- And how are Mo and the kids?

\- Good, all right ... Mo got a part-time job in a boutique, she loves rags, you know ... and I ... well, nothing it like me more than to see others working!

It was spontaneous laughter among them, had always been. George served a drink.

\- But I saw you in a TV commercial - George said - I don´t know what you were trying to sell me ... I laughed a lot!

\- That was earlier this year, yes, yes ... was umbrellas... sure none of it survived a storm ... Sometimes people pay me for lying in public!

By taking his drink Ringo saw the guitar up there on the shelf ... the same as so often saw in the dressing rooms and recording studios.

A strange silence between them was made.

\- Have you seen the others? - Ringo asked.

George knew that "others" were John and Paul, as if they were the other half of a table, the other side of those two, the other pair. After all, not so long ago that the four together had almost they changed the world ...

\- Mmm ... no really - said George - When I opened my shop I invited them both. None came. Paul sent me a card of good wishes by mail, I know ... he still lives in Cavendish...I don´t know how he keep the great house, it seems he broke with Jane recently ...

Ringo listened while another drink was served.

\- And John ... - continued George - you know, he is totally crazy ... almost bankrupt, he lost all the money in drugs, women and who knows what else. I know them had to sell Kenwood ...

\- So, you know nothing? - Ringo asked.

\- What thing?...

Ringo sat in his chair and looked directly at his friend.

\- Cyn left John a month ago !!! Can you believe it?

George did not know what to say, but tried not to miss Ringo word he said.

\- It seems that she met a Japanese artist, a wealthy gentleman, quite daring and left John after a big fight - Ringo said - already you know how bad was John with poor Cyn lately ... the marriage was dying ago time for his infidelities ...

\- Ugh ... - sighed George - this is going from bad to worse.

Another silence fell between them, this time, both were immersed in similar thoughts.

\- Sometimes I think we could be the bests, be still on top ... you know, to be great celebrities ...

\- Ajam - said Ringo - I think so, but it all out of hand slowly, from the "more popular than Jesus" through Brian's death and the failure of the "Magic and Disastrous Tour" ... without naming "the great " fight between them ... do you remember, no?

\- Yes ... of course ... but I would rather forget.

Ringo looked at the serious look of his friend and raised his glass.

\- Cheers!, Geo, I must to go.

To be continue...


	2. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (2nd part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the second part of my new fic, a very extensive chapter for my way to write.  
> This history was inspired by this answer from George in 1963: "I hope to have enough money to go into a business of my own by the time we do... ummm... flop. I mean, we don't know. It may be next week, it may be two or three years." (see first part)
> 
> And how I like to imagining situations, ¿What if this sentence was true…?
> 
> I hope you like my new write adventure. Of Course, I love your comments.  
> This is fiction 100%. Enjoy.  
> Excuse me for the mistakes in English translation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (2nd part)

He felt that every day it was harder to get up in the morning.  
If it was not for Martha, who came to his bed restless and shook him with her leaps and licks (he was alone, or not), Paul thought he no longer had much reason to wake up.

It had been hard for him these last times and simply he was going through a depressive period unrecognized.

He had tried everything to save the group, but somehow unfairly, the wonderful dream led to a nightmare.  
Incredibly, he could not remember when exactly had been the four together for the last time ... that date was slipping from his mind ... two years? ... One? ... Or just a few months ago? ... Anyway seemed centuries to him.

He just remember there were a couple of months that he kept going to the recording studio, as every day, he came first and called others to come, They had "always new songs to record" or "had a great idea" and "he also thought on the cover of next album"…etc, etc.  
Sometimes Ringo came and the two working assuming that nothing was happening, everything was the same, sometimes George added, maybe only to please Paul, without too many expectations but more convinced every day that the group had ended.  
Then they both stopped coming, citing different excuses.

John never came back the studio after that afternoon fury.  
Because insistent calls of Paul to the phone, John was negating himself by Cyntia, or he attending and hung. The last time, his voice absolutely beside himself, told Paul not to bother again, he had decided to end the group HE had founded ... and if they still wanted to keep doing music, do a threesome with another name.

And Paul could not believe it. He could not assume it.

He sat at the piano in the living room with a cup of hot coffee and lit a cigarette. He tried to concentrate on a musical theme that was in progress, was a specific request for music for a film soon to be released. Nothing very important, but were those jobs that allowed him to continue in the business and earning some money.  
Chords quickly invaded the room, repeating the method of play and replay, to achieve harmony, change, go back and repeat the new stanza, again and again, until it sounded like it was in his mind.

Paul had never stopped writing music, it was tied with his breathing, had many half-finished musical pieces, songs orphan from one parent, because there was the other part of the magic formula... Not had "Lennon"

And before he get lost in this labyrinth which saw no way out, he had crossed impotence and anger, especially after the humiliation that John had put him through that grim afternoon, blaming the musical failure and lapidary reviews from press after "Magical Mystery Tour".

"- I almost threw up at the premiere of "Magical Monster-y Tour"! - Had shouted John to him in front of others - How did I let you take us to do this shit?"

Paul remembered how he felt, between astonished and angered by the attack, but for some reason, pursed his lips and tried to speak with apparent calm.

"- John, please do not argue about that, I think you've read a lot of sensationalist press ... we must move forward.

-No no! Admit it Paul!, we are aimlessly ... you do not know how right the ship without Brian ... no one knows, and it confirms this stupid film!

\- Hey ... wait a minute! It is not so bad! There are great songs there! - Paul had protested in defense.

John looked at him resentfully, actually believed that Paul was blind and was to blame for this disaster in their career, but what most offended John was Paul not recognized it.

\- To bear something absurd that I don´t understand, I have my own life - John said wryly. George could not avoid let out a nervous laugh  
\- ... And... is over! - He shouted - I need air, no Beatles fucking close! - He shouted and walked toward the door.

Paul was alarmed, ran to him taking him by one arm in a last attempt to stop it. While George and Ringo did not interfere, they knew that John / Paul fights could be terrible and they limited only to wish that soon ended.

\- Wait! ? Where are you going ? ... look, come to my house and chatted quietly on this issue - said Paul, bringing his face toward him and staring at him.

John watched the hand that clutched his arm and then his face, almost pleadingly.

\- Forget it ... also sex is over. "

Paul came back from hard memories, almost on the verge of tears. Still it seemed amazing how everything was over.

He thought he knew John deeply, knew of his outbursts of bad humor, his verbal incontinence, aggression and intemperate insults ... but had also discovered the best of his personality ... John had trusted in him like no other before or after, he encouraged him to overcome when he even sang shyly issues vocals sound, soul, rock or whatever it was and John would say, 'Come on ... .You can sing better than that! Come on, do it, dare ',' Okay John, ok ', and he could do it.

He took him by the hand and went him to the fame, madness, huge stadiums, in front of the Queen, travel ... no limits, or when they discovered the most intense of their love.

John... "his John" had disappeared ... and deep down, he knew why.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John knew a thing for sure: life was shit.

He looked at the walls with signs of moisture. There he was, living in a small apartment after marital separation, and owed three months of rent. Soon he would have to leave the place if he not paid.  
He had gotten out of all responsibility, routine, stress, the surfeit of everything that capture to avoid being who he was, he had managed to be free.

And life was still a shit.

But he knew how to tolerate it, he spent his days under the influence of drugs, or sleeping. Nothing else mattered now.

There was only one problem. A couple of days Mal did not bring his dose (Evans was one of the few who remained faithful near him, all friends of Fame, satellites of the Fab Four were erased just the great John had come down from throne shit)  
And a tremendous doubt was raised to John, if Mal don´t brought his dose was fucked, had no money for get it, he did not know what his "contacts" or how to reach them. He notice, terrified, that he still depending on someone else, after all.

10:00 PM and no one came.  
His nerves by the lack of substance were beginning to exalt his breath and mind. He went into the small kitchen and looked at the numerous jars on the shelf.

Some of them seemed to laugh at him.

He glanced them sideways and began to believe that one must be hiding some money.  
In desperation, his mind approved the motion, and more - he thought - "maybe there is a hidden dose"  
He climbed into the wooden chair and was watching inside one by one, nervously, open and emptying them. So he was pulling stale coffee, noodles, sugar and other food on the floor.

'Is not there a whore currency here? - He protested.

When he wanted to get off to the chair, stumbled, and in his attempt for not falling back, he caught hold on the shelf. The few remaining containers fell beside him, making a deafening noise.  
John was lying, a second eternal to verify that he had no broken bones was taken ... he moved his legs and hands ... it was quite normal.  
He sat cursing his luck and saw the chaos caused in their environment, broken glass, scattered and horribly substances of food in all kitchen floor.  
Over his body had fallen a small ceramic jug decorated with lilac flowers, he recognized. It was a surviving piece of Kenwood home (almost everything else had taken Cyn)  
He took and shook it.

There was something inside.  
When facing down he fell on his hand a heavy key.

\- Shit!!! - Protested, he just needed money.

He looked confused for a moment .... From where is this fucking key?

Nothing came in response, angry, threw it into the corner behind the table.

He rose and shook his jeans, stained with all sorts of colors caused by all kind of dirt.  
Suddenly, like a flash, he remembered from where was that key and his face lit up.  
He bent down to found it under the table and put on his jacket before leaving, it was cold outside and he had to walk quite.

\- This key can save my fucking day! - Said and out into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul had fallen asleep on the sofa hugging his guitar.  
Martha, at his side, also slept on the carpet. Both had eaten something light before falling asleep in front of the television.

At 2.00 am, Martha woke to an unusual noise ... barked and this startled Paul.

\- What dear? - He asked as he tried to wake up fully.

Then, he also heard the noise coming from the kitchen.  
Inwardly he cursed himself for not having fixed the glass in the bathroom window. It was the third time someone entered the house to steal. On the before ocassions, he had not been in place.  
He walked in socks across the room, which he made no noise. On the way, he saw the baseball bat he had brought in some US tour and clutched in his hands.  
He went to the kitchen in darkness.  
Martha was still barking and was ahead of him, as usually do dogs to protect their owners against any attack.

Something clattered in the kitchen, like a frying pan.

"What will I do if he is armed?" - Paul wondered himself as he reached near the door ... then Martha were before, he barked a few times to notice a strange presence, Paul also approached and then saw the dog changed his attitude, and she waved her tail as if she knew the intruder.

"Jane? - He asked - "Could she be back?

Then, more confident, but still holding the bat, he turned on the kitchen light.

He was there.

Sitting at the table, eating the remains of a tuna pie.  
John looked at him as if the stranger on the scene was Paul and not him.

\- I need money - John said quietly, stroking the head of Martha, resting on his lap.

Paul dropped the bat, without knowing what to say, studied the look of him. He looked destroyed. Haggard, one of his glasses seems broken, very thin, with signs of fatigue and needing a shower. His unkempt hair and had long lost its shine, everything looked dirty and matted.

For an instant, Paul recognize in his eyes the dear teenager from Liverpool, ten years ago, who had just lost his mother and was drunk, waiting under the rain, to enter in Forthlin Road, looking for who knows what.

\- You need more than that, Johnny - He replied.


	3. Four Friends, Two Lovers (Part No. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New installment of the story.  
> Summary: Now is the end of 1968.  
> Brian has died in august ´67 and after the bad criticism of Magical Mystery Tour and after an internal fight between John and Paul, The Beatles are far apart since the end of 1967,  
> George opened a market and Ringo is not in a specific job, but occasionally acts in some TV commercials.  
> Paul composes music for other people. It has not been seen more with John. But his old partner returns one night, he has run out of money, no family, no drugs ... without a future. (1st and 2nd part)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.
> 
> Everything is fiction. 200%.  
> The comments will be highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Four Friends, Two Lovers (Part No. 3)

 

Paul went into his kitchen and sat in the chair located opposite John who was still gobbling tuna pie as if he did not eat for a week.

\- Where's the redhead? - John asked looking around with wide eyes.

\- She is not here... - huffed Paul - We broke, recently .

John almost choked with mass, took a long drink of a yellow juice that was on the table.

\- What? Fucking hell!!! ... all your love songs to her... don´t served for nothing ... - smiled John

Paul stared at him, why the hell was enduring him? This is the same guy who almost a year ago disappeared from his life with insults, preventing to see him again for take to solve the enormous problems the group ... Now, he came in dawn to his house without knocking and he mocked his misery ...

\- And you, how are you doing with Cyn? - Paul shot irritably.

\- How do you think? ... She left me!!!!, she went with a guy, an Oriental, I think ... she was brought to my cats, poor pets, they were fat ... I hope this "Chinese" not wants eating them.

Paul could not stop burst into laughter, John saw it, they also started to laugh.

They laughed like two idiots staring faces. One looked like a beggar come from a lost war and the other, half asleep, tears and tousled hair.  
Paul wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

\- Well ... Neither she believed in your love songs ...

John sobered and settled his grimy hair with exaggerated delicacy , like if he has doing a cheap shampoo commercial.

\- Would you do me a coffee, Macca?

Paul nodded. Inside him had changed his attitude annoyance for an innocent optimism.  
Of course many wounds are not easily forgotten, but seeing John there, like the return of the Prodigal Son, gave him a breath of hope. Perhaps all was not lost yet.  
He stand up to put water in the coffee.

\- Tell me, do you have something to smoke ... or anything else better ... - John asked.

Paul lit his alarms. That was the question here. Drugs ... looked back and saw his friend's hands trembled involuntarily on the table.

\- How far did you get with that? ... Cocaine? ... Heroin? ...

\- No. A latte in the morning and afternoon LSD, I think coffee annoy me.

\- John!!! ... If you stepped overdose, you were a step to suicide !!! Did you know?

\- I do not lose hope yet.

Paul shivered. It was one thing to assume that John thought about killing himself and a different thing was hear it from his mouth so frankly. The coffee squealed. Paul turned off the stove and went to his friend, crouched in front of him, touching his knees and tried to make eye contact.

\- Listen ... Johnny ... look at me, you came to me today and that means you still want to live. - John looked exhausted - ... if you let me do ... I will get you out of all that shit, luv.

John looked resigned, trembling - In the hell, all is the same - He said.

Hot coffee felt good to John, also smoking, shower and sleeping pill.  
But something made him feel even more. Before closing his eyes, looked relaxed face of Paul, who lay beside ... know that, despite all he had done wrong, his friend was there for him, it was almost a miracle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officially throughout the year no one had confirmed that the Beatles had split.

While attention to the music scene had suddenly turned to other bands that were fashionable something elemental rhythms, others directly profited from the re-mix of rock and roll and charts included as revelation some exotic groups and hits of American bands with doubtful future.

George Martin had been questioned several times by the press, because for months the Abbey Road studios were without the presence of the fab four, and no one knew for sure why.

Martin just smiled and waved, was cautious and tried to ignore make statements on the possible dissolution of the band. George Harrison had said that "Each was different plans for now, but that was not bad at all." Ringo, apparently took everything with humor and argued that only "They were on an extended vacation."

Paul, was the only who supported in a way that even had a latent group, because he looked in the business, active and never confirmed the dissolution. His sentence was: "We are in a creative respite".

This nebula silences, absences and uncertain had only fueled some hilarious theories circulating out there.  
One of them claimed that John had died in a car accident not long ago and had been replaced by an imitator, a lanky ,shrewish guy, with lenses , poor talent , drugged, living at his home all the time. The band failed the absence of the leader and they had dissolved after a threat of statements to the press. That even there had been blows between them. And Cynthia had left the impostor!

Another disjointed theory that was rumored that the author of the biggest hits in the band's career was actually Brian Epstein, endowed with a great musical but very shy to interpret talent, sought help from Martin, and both had armed a formula with the figure of four young idols. When Brian died, everything was over.

The closest theory, claimed that differences of artistic criteria among them were taking them far away. Which had then distanced themself from a discussion and an irreconcilable fight. And nobody did not know if they would record together.

Some fans were crying softly, disbelievingly. Others were sincerely confused and angry with the disappearance and silence the group. And much of the public only started hear other musical trends of the moment, without major problems.

These comments had not been unknown to George, and Ringo, and of course for Paul, who was the most suffered by the whole thing. But for John, nothing mattered, he had again become a kind of teenager who acted without considering the consequences. Cynthia had been able to keep him safe from the press for a while, but he started with drinks, drugs, attacks and affairs with some women in public. And she had to make the decision to move away and start, as she could, a new life, especially to give her child a more secure environment in which to grow.

 

After the visit of Ringo that day, George was not calm... she woke at dawn and returned to read the news in the evening paper.  
The headline read: "John Lennon, the Beatle aimlessly". Basically it was a chronicled of his scandals in public, his drinking and his foray into heavy drugs.

George was really worried.

For him, one thing was to get rid of the tension that was supposed to be a Beatle 24 hours of day and the other thing know that one of his bandmates was totally astray. Worse, without Cyn, nor Paul, with no one to contain him seriously, he was in danger ... What could he do to help?

He was afraid to open the newspaper one day and read the worst news.

On the other hand, now he did not have a phone number where to locate him, Ringo did not know. And Paul? Did he know something else? ... Maybe tomorrow he would call him, leaving aside distance and unresolved shit, he will take the phone to speak urgently, he needed to know about John.

Unaware him, that the next day would be a turning point in the history of all of them.


	4. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS. (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was little sick...
> 
> Here you can found the continuing of the tale and I must to alert with a hot J/P scene.  
> If you don´t like read about an sensual image or sex between them...so, please, don´t do it :)  
> All is in my style, you know. ( After, in comments, I will post some drawings inspired.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you want, comments please... I love know what you think.
> 
> ...and don´t forget, NOT REAL. is 200% fiction created by my mad brain!

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS. (Part 4)

John fell into a deep sleep, almost like a swoon induced, in a dead zone. Most of the night he did not find out that he really was there, sleeping in that bed, his mind with slow activity due to the influence of soothing, seems flying and processed pieces of his own history. A mixture of dreams and realities, until it ran aground on a known fragment.

1960

\- Do You know what happens when you fall in love? - John asked looking at his guitar strings.

Paul looked puzzled, he stopped what he was writing, the lyrics of a romantic song, maybe a future success of the group.

\- Is the missing part of the chorus ...? mmm, let me see ... I like it... - opined

John sighed.

\- No I'm serious. - He said - when you fall in love, your brain have a conflict with everything else ... not even know what you should do, you gets idiot because nothing else in the body responds. It lose power of logic. Loses authority. That happen.

The chat was strange, really, but Paul tried to follow the thread of the conversation.

\- Well, sometimes the heart is imposed and I think it's OK to share the body command occasionally - he laughed fun.

\- And there is much suffering - continued John - if you have the subject near and you can not confess for fear of rejection. It's a shitty situation - Concluded fixing his eyes on Paul.

Paul looked at him in surprise.

\- Damn!, John! sounds horrible ... and ... Who's the girl?

John licked himself, looking at his friend lips .

\- Forget it, Macca - said and felt again that twinge of pain.

\---

Paul woke up and saw the shy sun seeped through the curtains .  
It was an unusual night, restless, where he had been unable to rest well. Several times, hearing any sound or whimper, he awakened in the middle of the night and checked that John was sleeping well.

He stretched, now cost him straighten up and clear the drowsiness.

He looked to his left and the bed was empty.  
John was not here.

He took a deep breath and jumped out of bed, confused.

\- Where the hell... ?! - He said.

His heart began to beat faster while thinking "Calm, perhaps he is in the bathroom" and heading towards the place.

\- John? … You're OK? - He said gently hitting the bathroom door.

Nothing, no sound came from inside.

He decided to open and view. No one was there .. So he started to worry, "Could he have gone?...What if he ran away aimlessly? ... God! ..."

When he was looking for something to dress... he heard a little melody, soft, coming from the room where is the piano... he stopped breathing, lowered his heartbeats and levels of stress ... walked up to the place ... the piano still moan with almost hypnotic sound ... and there is, John, slightly hunched over cleyboard, muttering an improvised lyrics to that tune.

Yes .. I'm lonely ..wanna die  
Yes, I'm lonely, wanna die  
If I is not dead Already  
Ooh boy you know the reason why

In the morning ... wanna die  
In the evening wanna die ...  
If I is not dead Already  
Ooh boy you know the reason why

Paul entered the room walking slowly. John felt his presence but not stopped playing.  
Then Paul stood right behind him and hugged him crossing his arms over his chest, shyly, put a kiss on his hair and whispered.

\- This is just beautiful John, sad but beautiful.

John then turned, looked a little pale, feeble.  
There were those pink lips of his dream facing him, drawing a smile almost irresistible, glorious lips that knew every piece of his body.

John pulled him and catch them between his, desperately.

The kiss deepened quickly, it seemed that those lips so long separated, had managed to revive the passionate fire of ever, then, everything went much deeper, unstoppable.  
They fell on the overstuffed sofa, both intertwined, they feel that need to turn off their wishes now. Paul trembled and could not stop thinking about the act, he wanted something wild, hard... as only John could give him.  
Clothes floating in the air and dropped anywhere in the room, time seemed to stand still as they stared with passion... then it was wonderful, sex erupted and John was over his beloved ... he started kissing each warm place his mouth stood in the way of Paul skin, his sex began to sink in him, feeling enveloping warmth and passion that only Paul could make him feel. Their hearts galloped as their bodies. Both were groaning with pleasure, whispered and lost in the act of love that crossed them beyond thought. John liked to put his finger in Paul mouth, as they moved in unison, needed to feel the warmth of his mouth also ajar, lost in desire.  
The minds of both, cloudy, crazy, went to the extreme ecstasy.  
No longer could deliver more, could not ask for more, could not dump more, both had reached the highest point.

John fell on Paul's chest and that was as his breathing steadied. Paul had his eyes closed, had crying unintentionally, it happened when he exceeded pleasure. He stroked the hair of John and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

\- Neither you lost this talent, Johnny ...

 

The morning passed like a dream.

Both sitting in the kitchen, looking at each other and laughing like fools. Paul served breakfast.

 

\- You must eat John, you are absolutely pale ... come on, eat, eat! - He said in a worried tone, which was the reality. His companion did not look good and he wanted to recover as soon as possible.

 

\- You have not helped me a lot this morning, emptied my poor battery ...

 

Paul smiled and blushed, always happened, his shame. And John still believe that he seemed irresistible ...caught him, absolutely.

 

Martha came to his master and stood on his two legs, that was the sign that the silly girl wanted to go out. Paul put her belt.

 

\- I'll take a short walk with her, I'll be back, keep my breakfast hot! - said Paul

\- Is not only that I will keep warm to you.

\---------------------------------------------  
While Paul walking with Martha, several things happened simultaneously.

George was looking for the keys to the market to open its doors, were 9.00 am and it was too late, was supposed to open at 8.00!!!  
While muttering low, Pattie called him from the living room.

\- George! Come here a second, please.

George found the keys and went to the place. They had a visit smiling, a middle-aged guy, who maintained a friendly chat with Pattie.

\- Come on, sweety - She stretched her hand to George - This is Dr. Andrews, he saved my sister life last year!!! ... Remember when Jenny had an intoxication?

George gave him a handshake.

\- How could I forget ?... you were hospitalized one week with her! - He smiled - And what ill makes you visit now?

Pattie and Dr. laughed.

\- No, no any! - Said Andrews - I have come to know your market!

The pleasant conversation only lasted a few minutes, George invited at the Doctor to join with Pattie who would guide by the market.

\- It is still closed, but you can take what you need - Said George - if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some business.

Both went to the shop, while George was agreed that it should make an extremely important call.

 

\--------

While Paul walking with Martha, John had stayed in the kitchen, sitting by the window and verifying that his tea were sufficiently sweet.  
There was not much in his mind, he not wanted think ... just enjoy a moment of peace in his life, after so much chaos. Maybe it was time to slow down, stop play and give back again.

When he lifted the steaming tea hand began to tremble.  
The liquid fell on the white tablecloth and he alarmed by his sudden lack of control.  
He wanted to redeposit on the table, and although it were a few centimeters, he could not get support, or synchronize involuntaios hand movements.  
The cup fell squarely on the table.  
The liquid jumped his legs, stopped suddenly and bring down the chair, behind him, making a deafening noise.

\- What shit ???? - Almost he cried

He tried to walk a few steps and felt his legs also seemed without strength or timing, then the heart is shot in a sudden arrhythmia, beats throbbed strongly to the sides of his neck.  
He felt dizzy.  
Finally he fell on the floor mat in entrance to the living room. On the floor breathing began to fail him, it looked like someone was squeezing the lungs inside the body.  
It was hard to coordinate a thought, panicked thinking he would die there.  
He reached in a last attempt to reach the phone to a meter away, but could not reach and was lost in the blackness of unconsciousness.

Paul went through the garage, walked to the kitchen. He was cheerful, light, as if a huge weight had disappeared and he believed his life again had a purpose again, he felt that whatever happened, with John could fix it.

He entered and the first thing he saw was the chair fall ... on the table, a broken cup and its contents on the small white tablecloth ...

\- ... Jo ... John? - He hesitated as he kept going. Martha barked a couple of meters ahead, then he found John lying on the ground. No move.

\- JOHN !!!! - He shouted and lunged at him. He raised his head and was lax. Paul fully alarmed, did not know how to act, he tried to see if breathing and then put his ear to the chest. He felt the heart beating weakly.

\- John wakes! ... John! - There was no answer, Paul was alert but was winning despair to him. What should I do?  
Sitting with him in his arms, John began to have seizures, involuntary movements caused Paul tried to stabilize him, holding his friend close to him, hard. He held a few seconds, which seemed eternal. Meanwhile, he spoke without knowing if listening.

\- John ... I am here !!! ... Calm down, Johnny ... Please ... - He closed his eyes and asked in despair - God! Help me!!!  
As if his prayer had been heard, John began to reduce their sudden movements, to move to small tremors ... and then nothing.  
His breathing and heartbeat seemed to regain normal.  
John opened his eyes, stunned.

\- Pa ... Paul? - whispered.  
Paul peered at him, worried. John looked exhausted, dazed.

\- Calm, Luv, breathe, I'm here - He said as he helped him to sit in the armchair and wrapped him with a blanket.  
Then the phone rang.

Paul got the phone while he checked visually that John was right.

\- Hi Paul, It´s me, George ... How are you? Look, I'm calling ... - And could not continue talking because Paul had begun to tell almost without taking breath, his voice breaking with fright, everything that had happened a few minutes ago. His voice rose and at times to tears.  
John had closed his eyes, again.

\- Please, George, I'm really afraid, not what else to do ... if he has a convulsion again...

George listened unable to leave his astonishment, had a lot to assimilate this... Paul and John were together? However prioritized the urgency of the moment. He reacted quickly.

\- Listen Paul, do not move him, stay close, I'm going there right now.  
Just he hung up and realized that fate was giving him a hand. He ran the market.

\- Dr. Andrews !!! - He shouted and jumped Pattie, Dr. looked surprised - I need you to come with me, it is a matter of life or death!  
The doctor not hesitated and both got in the car.

George begged for himself that was not late.


	5. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of job, sorry for delay, I always wanted post no more 5 or 6 days between chapters, but is always a hope. No reality.
> 
> In this part, are some details about medicine and toxic treatement, I ´m not a doctor, and I hope no one of them read this chapter :), because is sure that is not real or insufficient information about that. Is fiction, really.
> 
> Well, I hope you like, and of course I promise drawings, and you know, absolutly I love your comment!
> 
> All is fiction 200%!!!!!

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS (Part 5)

George tried to get to Cavendish quickly, as soon as possible, actually, crossing several red lights on the way, if the police stopped us - thought - the Doctor could probably justify the medical emergency.

Meanwhile Paul was waiting, anxious, eating his nails in front of John. He watched almost unblinking to him, John apparently was calm, but Paul did not see him anything right. At times, he coughed up and quivered as if freezing in the living room.  
He poured him something hot to drink, but John could only sip some tea and did not want more. Nausea prevented him digest anything.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Paul winced and ran to the entrance, in seconds George and Dr. Andrews were inside the house.  
Paul looked surprised for the visitor who came with George. Then he explained who he was, that he would review John and surely make some questions. As he spoke, he puts a reassuring arm around his friend because George felt that Paul was pretty scared.

\- Yes ... yes ... ok ... he is here, come ... - Paul said guiding them to the room.

John was now sitting on the couch. His eyes somewhat lost and had a wince on his face. He looked 5 years older than when George had last seen, the year before.

\- Hey, buddy! - Shout George and took his cold hand, sheltering between his own - here the doc will make you feel better.

John almost hinted at a smile, but he seems listened and perceived everything as if he was behind a thick glass.

Then Dr. began his methods rigorous medical examination.

He checking his pulse, blood pressure, he looked at his nails, also observed the reaction of his pupils with a small flashlight and look of his tongue. After, asking to Paul about he had eaten, drunk or if there was anything unusual that he should know.  
He had got a little silent moment. Already he had a preliminary diagnosis.

\- Seems to be going through a narcotics abstinence. Can be?

George and Paul looked at each other. He could be, of course.

\- Well - Said Paul, without giving too many data - He had a problem with that ... not long ago ...

Dr. roll up his stethoscope as he watched John, sideways

\- We must to get him to my clinic, there, he can receive treatments and begin his recovery as soon as possible.

Paul replied alarmed - Oh ... no ... I do not think John wants to go to a clinic - He looked at George for to find his support - You know, John is totally inimical to be in those places for a long time. Can we treat him here?

\- Let me be clear - said Dr. Andrews looking at both - John could have died today, these attacks can cause vomiting, choking or threatening arrhythmias, which can cause cardiac or respiratory arrest ... or worse, he could have suicidal starts .. .  
You must to understand that only under medical supervision it can treat time - Dr. saw the face of concern from his friends and said - But the good news is that we got him at good time, we will do everything necessary to recover him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal Evans was desperate.  
He had been detained more than a day by the police, because they found him with drug in his car. One of his friends, a lawyer, had paid bail and got liberated him as soon as possible, arguing that the drug was for his personal consumption.

Now, after going to the home of John and find that everything was scrambled there (the kitchen looked like a battlefield) and Mal do not found him in any place of the house!.  
He wondered, very worried, "Where the hell had he gone?" ... He knew that John without his dose, did convert uncontrollable, or depressed ...  
He felt responsible for what had happened to John.  
Then, he decided to go to the house of Ringo, who was just over half an hour of the apartment. 

He came to the door and rang the bell timidly. The drummer was glad to see him.

\- Hey man! Are you visiting old friends? ... Come in, come ...

But Ringo immediately noticed his worried face, behind the little smile.

\- What happen, Mal? - He asked interested.

Mal searched for the words to tell him what had happened in the last few days, he looks very worried.

Ringo listened intently to his version of events. He felt uncomfortable, but tried to stay calm. He wanted to remonstrate hard because he had delivered narcotics to John, but he also knew how stubborn was his friend John, who possibly had instigated Mal, asked that he takes it to him. Unfortunately, the drug had almost ended his life, but Ringo chose not to say anything wrong, he held back because he saw the real repentance of Mal, which showed to what had happened.

\- Sorry, just I wanted to help, Ringo, I ... did not know how ... - Mal said, unable to look up - You know, how I love you all, the four... - he apologized, almost on the edge of tears - I ... not ... I not even know where he is now ...

Ringo served a drink and calm him.

\- Do not worry, Mal, George called me an hour ago, John is ok, he was admitted to a clinic and they are attend him. Paul and George are with him at this time.

Mal, finally burst into tears that he had contained. Ringo continued as he handed him a handkerchief.

\- I'll go see him when I get Mo and she stay with the children, Do you want to come with me?

 

The Clinic of Dr. Andrews was really impressive. Maybe the only one that specifically treatement in the area of toxicology with senior professionals. The facilities had special technology for the treatment of various addictions or illnesses.

George, Paul and Ringo were now, after 18 hours of admission of John to the room, hoping there would be some reaction from him.  
He was in a state of induced coma, a kind of stage that allowed his vital signs could be stabilized, while intravenous treatment began to work, it consisted of supplying narcotics in smaller quantities and gradually work down the dose his body required to reach their full retiración in the future.

Was necessary to debug his body as soon as possible.

The three were attentive to the foot of his bed, whispering softly, and occasionally observed if there was any reaction from his friend, they hoped that the attack had left no sequel on him.

John opened his eyes and saw that Paul was right in front, by the reddened state of his eyes, he realized he had cried ... Ringo and George, sad as two dogs in the drizzle, pale and worried, they seemed waiting their orderly turn at the guillotine.

\- Shit ... - said John - hope I'm not late for my funeral.

Paul gave a little cry and went to John quickly, George and Ringo were surprised, and seeing him awake, embraced and celebrated each other, while Paul carefully tried to touch and fondle John, without moving any cables or pipes that were over his body. Paul looked at him and smiled warmly, almost could not speak.

\- Get me out of here, Paul - said John.

\- Oh, no, no ... Johnny, you're here because you suffered a horrible breakdown, you are healing, and left this place soon ... you will see.

John sighed. "Soon" sounded him as a lot of days ...

\- Perfect ... And who will pay the expenses of this shit?

The three looked confused, it was true, none of them had raised this recovery much it would cost or how they would pay. Not even what they had in mind. And if they thought, surely it costs a fortune.  
Still, George replied with some ease.

\- That's settled. Once you recover, we will sell your organs.

Mal also joined the meeting when he hear the laughter, and the end of the afternoon passed between jokes and memories. Finally a nurse made her entrance to the room. Everyone did a respectful silence. The girl of about 25 years, said a tiny hello and asked all withdrew before preparing a syringe, with enough ability.

John winked at his friends.

\- If all of you are so friendly, my girlfriend and I need privacy ...

Before opening the door, Paul lifted a fist to John, in sign of war and all out laughing.

They went to the bar at the clinic, at that time of night there no were much people milling around, some people already were retiring after visiting hours stipulated by the establishment.  
And they should also leave.

\- I think everything will be fine for John - Mal said with an optimistic tone.

\- Of course - he replied Ringo - Did you see what a good mood he had today ?, the treatment will work, perhaps he will be out of here soon. Really

George had a frown, however.

\- I hope so ...- He said - I've been thinking of where to get the money for their stay. John is bankrupt ...

\- Please, not now - Said Paul watching him - We'll talk at home later, now I want to enjoy the good news: John woke up without sequels!

Nobody said anything. Each of them, approached Paul and embraced each other together. So they stayed a few seconds and for a moment their magic were present, the friendship spirit of group shone again, while the corridor lights went out one by one.

Who Knows? Maybe life would give them another chance.


	6. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - PART 6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new part of my tale, I would wish that you enjoy it, like I did writing it.  
> As always say, I will love to know what you think about the text, or any comment that you wish do.  
> It is fiction absolutely, 200% invention.  
> Some romantic dialogues, some discussion, some pain, some humour.
> 
> Please, read, the story continues.  
> Thank you!!!!
> 
> Excuse me for the mistakes in the translation: :)

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - PART 6-

 

They were ten busy days until John finally left the clinic.

Under the supervision of Dr. Andrews and for special wish from Paul, was given him outpatient care, which was to continue treatment in home, under the care of a responsible family (in this case it was considered to Paul) and own patient. The obligation of the medical team, was to send assistance to John 3 times a week to check that the treatment was wearing correctly.

Finally, knowing that John did not have a penny, the three Beatles had coordinated paying his expensive medical treatment, none of them was having a comfortable economic situation, but each had made a personal sacrifice to help.

Paul had worked late to finishing his musical works to his clients to charge money as soon as possible, and he had also gone at some night pubs, playing the piano, or simply sang with his acoustic guitar in front of a handful of customers.  
George, had saved money destined to expand his market in the future, but he decided that would leave this plan for later. It was a considerable amount and thought it was much better destiny for the recovery of his friend.  
Moreover, Ringo and Mo, had got to collect almost all the fund required to install a hairdresser, Mo had high hopes for this project. Ringo then had to tell her that money would have another destination, for now. She understood, but she still feared could never carry out her dream.

John knew of these sacrifices through Mal, and had enough time to think ...

Although physically he felt better, his faults were the same as always, he felt insecure, frustrated and now guilty, because he had reached this point in his life, which others had to be assisting him like the idiot of the family.  
Even though the four had experimented with drugs, only he was down, the stupid man who had come to extremes. He recognized that his friends were saving his life, but he not so kept thinking that he did not deserve it.  
Sometimes he just wanted to disappear, his deductions were pessimistic in part by the depression caused for the abstinence period ... (Dr. had warned him) and on the other hand, really believed that his friends would have been much happier if he would not interfering in their lives ...

He was In the blackness of these thoughts and lying on the couch when arrive Paul to Cavendish, he had gone to charge extra work that he had done for the music composition of a theatre piece that George Martin had commissioned.

\- Hey! - Paul shouted at him, while Martha welcomed him to the leaps - You look much better with that colorful clothes ... I brought something to eat ...! 

\- It's your clothes, Macca, I had disguise myself or die cold.

Paul whistled and went to the kitchen, in a second he return with something edible, steaming, seemed mozzarella pizza.

He sat next to John and put everything on the small table, also a coke and some cheese.  
John did not seemed to have much appetite, Paul had noticed him absent for most of the day, thoughtful and abstracted ... but kept telling himself that everything will pass, it was normal that were so, he will be better soon .

Paul told him excited about his recent meeting with Martin.

\- And you know that George asked me before I go? - Paul said while ate.

\- No .... - said John watching TV, heedless

\- Well ... When the group returns?... he says that the press and people constantly consulted upon us, it is the right time to come back ... the fans are waiting for ....

John got up and left, leaving Paul talking to himself. For a moment he thought he had gone to the bathroom or get something ... but after a few minutes, he note that John not return and he went follow him.

He found him in bed, lying in a fetal position.

John used to do that when he had something uncontrollable to confront and felt insecure.  
Paul approached, sat on the bed, stroking his leg.

What happen, Luv? ... Did I say something that bothered you? - Paul watched a little worried.

John said nothing. Inside he felt that no one was there, that he was not himself, found himself lost and not knowing what to say. His mind worked quickly but undefined thoughts. Only one thing was clear, he wanted no return to the past.

\- Do not ask me that - He finally told to Paul - to come back.

\- Oh, do not worry ... it was just a comment, I know you're not ready yet ....

\- Never I will be - said John watching him - I do not want.

This sentence seemed a childish argument to Paul, really. "I do not want" was invalid, it was just a selfish desire, without thinking of anyone else. Like when a child refuses to eat, even knowing it's for his good.  
\- Look, Johnny, we do not need to talk about this now, will be when you feel sure to tackle the problem, and you will see things more clearly.

John sat and looked serious.

\- Damn, Paul! ...What wrong with you? I will pay you every fuck penny! Is that? You can tell that to George and Ringo, I'm a bastard, but will return the money that all spent in me!

\- Oh my god! John!!!! You are offending... Neither you believe what you're saying !, Please, calm!

\- know you what why I left them? - Continued screaming John - Why you never asked me? huh? ... And... Know you why I almost killed myself by drugs? Know you?

Paul had no answer. Actually, he could think several answers, or imagine a mixture of many factors. But he dared not answer him.

\- Tell me, John.

\- It was for you.

Paul rose confused. He not expected to begin again the old dispute over past mistakes and having to carry all the shit of Magical Mystery Tour, or whatever he had to say ...

\- Ahhhh ... no, no! - Said Paul somewhat obfuscated and walking toward the door - I not want to hear again all you told about my goddamned guilt...

\- I left band because I love you - John said

Paul leaned back against the wall to keep from falling. He always thought he would not live long enough to hear those words from John. He looked him and could not believe what he had heard.  
Really, thought Paul, John would be in a very difficult time to admit something like this. Never before, despite what they shared, at all levels, John did mention it.

He walked toward him, John looked down, seems so fragile, that almost Paul breaks into tears.

\- I love you too, Johnny.

Paul surrounded him with his arms and cradled gently as he spoke.

\- But, Luv, I do not know what that has to do with the group.

John separated and took Paul face in his hands.

\- Do not you understand ...? We will be the fucking spotlight again, flashes, fans, the press, the persecution ... the damn fame will take away everything we have today?. Do you want to go back to hide like a criminal for to hug me? ... I do not ... I want to do so without fear, thinking we would be on a cover of fucking magazines.

Paul was with his mouth open for the amazing speech he had just heard.

\- Are you tell me ... that you love me so much that you give up fame ... and money?

\- Yes, but I also do for me. I cannot live within a clown.  
Paul did not answer. It was very strong all this, too much. He felt full, to know the immense love that John had confessed, but terribly disappointed because the group could definitely disappear. And he loved being a Beatle. He knew it was a great treasure that the four friends, talented, amazing boys, had been crossed in this life to create a band with so much magic, so idolized, the best of all time.

Paul felt sad. However, but as used to be optimistic in the worst moments, he had faith in some place inside him, if John loved him so much as said, he understand how important it was for him to continue the band. Even, he thought, maybe this obstinacy was only one more stage of his recovery.  
\- John, I understand ... we will take some time in peace ... just let it be, ok?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George called very early in the morning to see how things were going.  
He woke both, whom were fast asleep.

\- Hey, pair of dormice! I here slaving away and you with great life! - George laughed - How is the King John?

\- Uhm - yawned Paul - is better every day, soon he may be a cadet in your market ...

\- There is no way I would take him, I need responsible people!

\- When you will come? - Asked Paul, while John hissed for silence - tonight I will prepare a special dinner for us ...What do you say? Come on...Tell to Ringo... I will wait for both.

\- I think it's great, you know, I have great news for all four. I think you will love. You'll see, tonight I tell you.

When Paul hung up, he felt a chill. What would this proposal? If George had planned to organize anything which could be work for the group, it could start a horrible discussion between John and George. And if they upset each other, Paul knew they were almost irreconcilable ... really it would be the end of any plan for the return of The Beatles.

He looked at John beside him, with tousled hair, he was asleep again, Paul was seduced for that face so lovely again, as since he was teenager. He put gently between John arm and his chest and kissed his neck.... "Is it worth losing this for fame?"

Paul also slept, following the wonderful rhythm of John breathing.


	7. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS, PART 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New post, part 7.  
> It includes a J/P meeting really hot. If you bother to read about this, please do not. (!)  
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> I have not respected chronologies, because it is absolute fiction, but it is a recreation with relative similarity of places and facts.
> 
> Some humor, some tension.  
> Please comment, I love to know what you think About the tale.  
> FICTION 200%

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - Part 7 -

 

There are less 2 hours for dinner, and Paul was nervous.

George and Ringo would be soon there, and it was the first meeting with the four after John had left the clinic and Paul, with his spirit of great host wanted to regale his best friends.  
For that, he had bought tender meats, vegetables and other condiments to prepare the special menu, he was busy and focused with his homework in the kitchen, burning with salad oil, and also crying involuntarily chopping onions.  
At one point, he peeked through the door to the room and saw John still lying on the carpet, playing with Martha, carefree.

\- John !!!! Go to bath for a wash !!! You are wallowing and Martha is dirty with mud... !!!

\- Will come a Lady for dinner?

\- Noooo ...

\- then, I care one ass.

\- John !!!!!

Paul shouted from the kitchen, he was caught with his hands doing the future food and unable to put out the fire now or get out of there, but I wanted to take John to the bathroom by one ear ... when he thought , he was horrified.

"John has the virtue of convert everyone near him, in a potential Mimí!!!"

John, got up and walked toward the kitchen.

\- How much time to eat, Macca?

Paul threw him a carrot, a big one.

\- Hey! it hurt me! ... - said John and hobbled painfully - I'm going to bathe, do not bother me.

John was leaving his clothes on the way, everything thrown in different places, he not did for badly, he was so carefree, absolutely.  
He went into the bathroom and got under the shower ... a first jet of cold water made him a shout, he jump out and checked the temperature with a hand, once comfortable, put on underneath. As he was warming he was enjoying the contact with soap, water and shampoo.  
A few minutes and he was very relaxed showering. He opened one eye and saw a hanging underpants there, trying to dry in the left corner of the curtain.

It was Paul´s.

He took it and held it to his face. The perfume of his friend skin, had high to him quickly .

Paul thought for a moment that it was not good idea the dinner of today. It was taking too long to cook the meat, would be near 40 minutes over low heat. Vegetables, some of them boiling and the rest will be part in the sauce to attach meat, and everything was in slow process.

He sat down at the table, exhausted , biting his nails.  
And he must still putting utensils, glasses, drinks and all other ... Everything had to be perfect, and still nothing was ready.

\- Paul, give me a towel !!!!!! - John yelled from the bathroom

\- They're in the bathroom shelf, to your right!

A second of silence.

\- No, they are not here!

What the hell ?, thought Paul, was sure he had put a couple in the morning. He left the napkin on the table and went to see.  
Paul went into the bathroom, he could not see nothing due to hot water vapor in the ambience. Still it was up to the shelf and took a big towel. He was approached stretching his hand to John, who was still in the shower.

\- Here you go, Mr. Magoo.

John took his wrist tightly and pulled him inside, Paul, surprised, had lifting his foot or could fall into the bath. The shower water hit him squarely in the face.

\- What the hell are you doing???? - He shouted - I'm dressed!

\- Come here... - Said John

John was completely excited and thought only live this hot moment in the bathroom. He took a few second to take off the Paul clothes , all was dripping water.

Before he could complain about something, John kissed him harshly, Paul was among surprised, alarmed, angry and happy, a whirlwind of sensations and he don´t knew well that heeding. Both saliva was mixed with hot water, and he felt the tingle of desire in John's arms. They could hardly breathe, they were very agitated and the water falling on their faces.

\- I need you ...now ...- John whisper in the ear of Paul

He turned him no more and Paul rested his head against the wall. John put his nose on the nape of his friend and sniffed delighted by the scent of his skin, while he took hips and leaned against him, beginning the sensual ritual.  
Paul at this point was lost in a lust he could not avoid, knew what was coming in a few seconds and he was prepared to loosen his body and enjoy. It had been many days since the last time they had been together.  
... And this scenario had also excited him.

John pushed in Paul and moaned with the first onslaught, between pain and ecstasy, sliding his forehead against the cold tile,  
his lips little open and receiving the drops of water, it was splashed up with the bodies, which were beyond the shower,  
they were lost, floating in the universal love ecstasy .  
John bit shoulder of Paul like a cats doing the act, and so clung to his skin to the limit of pleasure.  
Both were glued, frantic and Paul arched, to feel the maximum of madness inside him, hitting his exact point again and again.

Finally, the two came together at the high moment of passion.

John held him in his arms a while longer ... and Paul turned for to kiss him, now deeper and sustained.

Their lips apart in a moment.

\- Johnny...

\- Hummm?

\- Who is the most important person in your life ? -asked Paul

John cleared his throat, and said seriously, with a German accent...

\- Marlene Dietrrrrrich ...

Paul laughed drowned.

\- And the second one?

\- You, princess

Paul was going to kiss him again, but opened his eyes exaggerated way and screamed in horror.

\- The Dinner!!!!!!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo had gone by for the market of his friend and together they were in the car of George, towards dinner in Cavendish. Both carried some bottles (assorted wines and a good champagne) and Mo had prepared a dessert of chocolate mousse, for four could enjoy after eating.

Ringo saw his watch.

\- I think we're running late - Ringo said - you know how picky it is Paul with useless details.

\- If he have already served dinner, will be better we never enter - George smiled.

The idea was to have a good time and chat amiably each other, after all, beyond the group and their differences, were just that, four friends having dinner.

And George wanted to give them one news and he hoped they will all according to his plan.

They entered Cavendish and Paul received a warm embrace.

But the whole scenario was quite unusual.  
George noticed that Paul was with the hair completely wet, not even comb his hair. As if he had just removed a towel from his head. And it seemed that it was, because beyond the chair, he saw the rolled towel.

Another rare detail in Paul, always so obsessed with perfection, he was half dressed. in slippers and a single sock, wrinkled pants and shirt buttoned crooked.

But his smile was radiant.

Ringo went to the table and he stumbled into a jean on the floor, apparently it was John´s, when he saw the table stifled a laugh, everything was setback, someone had put the tablecloth upside down, a plate of each color, the utensils piled up in a corner about to fall and nothing more in it, only a small centerpiece with flowers indicated that it was a special dinner.

George had also noticed amused at all this, not to mention the burning smell that pervaded the whole house.

\- Well Paul, thank goodness, you had invited us! - George said, laughing.

John came on the scene in bathrobe, smoking, brought a few glass cups, watching the drinks on the table.

\- Hey Hazza and Ringo!, how about a drink? I hope you brought food too, here dinner has gone a bit bad.... inexplicably.

Paul blushed and smiled.

\- W... well, meat only - said - just can eat the vegetables and we can ask for something in the rotisserie.

George and Ringo looked at each other and thought the same ... as so many times before, they knew something had happened between them.

\- No problem Paulie, we will very fine with whatever - Ringo said.

They finished setting the table, while jokes were poured each other and Paul asked the rotisserie for a chicken.  
The dinner was a success despite everything, because there were people who loved and cared only for that.  
While Ringo cut dessert of Mo, George was prepared to talk.

\- Well, there's something I want to tell...

Paul looked at him surprised and alarmed. He'd forgotten to warn George not to talk about any mention to The Beatles return!

\- Pattie and I have received a special invitation from Maharishi, to visit India and make a kind of course next week...

\- That's great ! - said Paul - he relieved by the topic.

\- So, Yes. Do you remember when we went to see him in a chat? John and I were fascinated for his wisdom.

John seemed to hear interested.

\- Well - continues George - thinking it's still a good idea, the invitation is for all, next week He awaits us in Rishikesh for a session Transcendental Meditation I believe will be excellent for us, it could help to resolve all our problems, any of them... What do you think?

Instinctively, all they looked at John, for better or worse, it was always he who decided things.  
He took a long swig of champagne and raised his empty glass.

\- Let's go to the Shit-kesh! - Said John, approving the invitation.


	8. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all alternative reality that inspires this story, I am also doing a free interpretation of the teachings of Maharishi, I do not expect recreate his words or concepts nor his wisdom, but I have invented a new for this story.  
> Perhaps some concepts are similar, maybe not.  
> I like to clarify for those who are his followers and know more than I do on the subject.  
> Sorry for delay. I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> There is humor, songs, doubts, sorrows, and more ...  
> No warning!, except, that is all 200% fiction

Who knows where would fly the dead leaves, when we don´t see?

And the stars ...? Are making our destinations in secret? ...

Why love show us in someone impossible to have?

Why the wrong way is so easy to take?

 

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - Part 8

 

John was excited, he felt that after a long time in his senses restrained, drugged his thoughts and numbed his desires, now he needed to do this liberating trip to India.

He had memory and recalled how he had been inspired by the words of Maharishi not long time ago. Unfortunately, circumstances and lack of control with drugs, resulted in the forget of all that, and he had not been able to start with the practice of meditation. But now he felt sure he could resume this ancient teaching.

He knew he would need in the future.

In other way, Paul seemed less interested to travel at this time, he saw it mainly as a trip of rest and relaxation, and an opportunity to accompany John on his full recovery. He did not like to leave his job at the moment, but tried to relax.  
Perhaps it would not be bad to get some peace and share with the other three, away from everything.  
And who knows ?, Paul thought, if this would be a great opportunity to resume the group's activities, finally.

Meanwhile, he had called Mike, his brother, to be installed in Cavendish during the days that would not be there.  
It was actually for two main reasons, he need avoid that some curious entered the empty house and most importantly, take care of Martha in his absence. She like so much to be with Mike and it was reassuring to know that she would be well cared for.

Thus, Paul set about preparing his and John suitcases for the trip, it would be in a couple of days.

Of course the package would also include musical instruments.

The guitars that belonged to John had been miraculously rescued from the department by Mal Evans, who promptly had kept until he leaved the Clinic. Other instruments were in the Abbey Road studios, also guarded, waiting for their owners.

In addition, Paul had in his house variety of guitars and basses, besides the piano. All it acquired in years of career and were his personal treasure.

After thinking a while, he decided to take a couple of acoustics and placed next to the luggage.

Seeking between means and other garments drawer of his closet, he found something else, a woman collar, at its end hung a lustrous stone, heart shaped. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment trying to remember if it was from Jane or one of his occasional lovers.  
No, it was not hers, that was for sure.

Then it was accompanied in his mind with a face of a smiling blonde.

She was Linda, the American photographer.

She recalled that she had been a pleasant company a few months ago. They had two or three meetings in recent times, just when he felt so down, after the breakup of the group and separation with Jane, needed a little love of a woman. She had been kind and absolutely loving. Really she remembered as an interesting and emotionally close person. Even, in a time of beauty intimacy with her, Paul had thought to start something serious ...

But they had distanced, Paul had other casual lovers and then it happened the return of John to his life. With the earthquake that had meant.  
In short, all that history with her, like so many other women, had been left behind.

He glanced a second more the brightness stone heart as he moved between in his fingers, kept hanging back in the drawer, put inside and sighed while he closed it.

Now, his mind and heart had other plans, just wanted to stay with John and try to return The Beatles in musical scene, as soon as possible.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On arrival at Rishikesh was a sunny morning.

The delegation was composed of the four Beatles, Pattie, Mo and some very close friends, including Mal Evans.

As the band was absent showbiz and largely disappeared from the Charts, most of their fans had no relevant news of them for over a year, the press was not focused or interested in his movements, still, some cuts in newspapers write about them, they are commenting on the strange group trip to India. Perhaps in search of the lost muse? Trying to achieve peace between them? or just another fad, seeking to capture media attention again ...

Nobody really knew why they had decided to go that far...

Yet among fans awaiting their glorious return, the murmur began generating favorable expectations.

 

The Maharishi greeted them with a warm welcome to the Ashram and they were housed in one of the best bungalows in the closed camp, near the holy Ganges River.

That afternoon, after a short break, were attending the first talk with the group of students also staying at the property.

John and Paul were sitting next to each other, and had maintained since his arrival at the place together, as if they were joining by an invisible thread .

\- "Nothing is more important than seeking the eternal within us, find our essence to grow and unify with All" - Said the Guru the audience looking relaxed. - "For this, it is essential to attain the state of peace, the mind must be silent, to listen the Universe."

\- So, dear friends, I will teach you how to get the "Path of Awakening" through Transcendental Meditation.

Paul looked at John askance and saw that he was fascinated by the speech. He could imagine how the machine inside him was moving, creating, his brilliant mind that Paul loved and admired, seems absorbing every word with absolute passion ...

Paul was also listening but somehow whimsically phrase house became the verse of song, unintentionally, as if he were a filter that turned words into melodies. He could almost hum mentally, but refrained from making a sound. Perhaps, he thought, it was that the way to reach the awakening of consciousness.

The afternoon and talk came to an end. They were musing about an hour after the Maharishi teach them the main bases for achieving initial state of relaxation.

George and Pattie had determined meditate as long as possible, so after the talk went straight to their room and they sat in front of the window in lotus position to continue the practice. George had become an absolute fanatic and was very easy to him fall into a deep state of relaxation.

Ringo and Mo accompanied John and Paul to the table ready for a light dinner, Ringo was the one who suffered most being away from civilization, partly because most of the food seemed impossible to assimilate without any digestive problems and the environment almost sylvan, affecting him and also Mo with the insects fobia and sudden allergies. Both left the room, almost without eating.

John and Paul did not notice much of anything, except that they were absolutely inspired after the talk. Both entered the room they shared.

\- Is not he great? - Said John just came and threw himself on the bed - I even feel more relaxed and we have not even slept enough after the trip.

Paul approached and sat beside him.

\- I think I have a couple of songs that will explode in my head if not get out! - He said as he dragged his guitar.

Suddenly, John sat on the bed shouting.

\- Hey! I have an idea, follow me!!!

He also picked up a guitar and go to stairs, running up toward the terrace of the place.

The show was wonderful.

The night was splendid, limpid and stars glittered on the total darkness of the sky. There seemed to be thousands more than usual, whimsical flashes, that were doing new drawings. The moon rose over the horizon in all its splendor.

John placed a blanket that had brought on the floor and he tend with the guitar on his chest.

Paul did the same beside him. The breeze was warm and friendly, just the sound of the nearby river was heard and some crickets accompanied the whisper.

Both were ecstatic looking skyward while lazily scratching the strings of their guitars.

\- This is paradise ... - Said John - I could live like this forever.

Paul smiled.

\- Look at that big star! John ... what is it? I had never seen before! - Said

\- Because it is another sky map here, Macca ... At home we see, two or three days a year, when is not fucking cloudy.

They both smiled and looked each other under the moonshine, Paul eyes sparkled more than the stars.  
John, intimately, felt that those eyes, that face and tonight was an indelible image of those moments that will accompany him throughout life.

\- Will you leave me someday, Mc Cartney?

\- Never, Lennon.

And they were there, their minds floating with the soft cooing of their guitars, looking themself to the soul, as the world revolved around them, across the Universe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Linda threw her duffel bag on the floor of the room, took out her camera and checked to have enough rolls available.

She had decided to undertake the journey to Rishikesh when she knew that the group was there, her journalist friend had gotten the tickets and press license in exchange for the scoop original hundreds of photos of the band.  
She knew this would be a historic moment in many ways and wanted to document this meeting of the group with the Maharishi.

But more than anything, she want to see Paul again.  
After all lived in each of their encounter with him, Linda thought they had a connection and she not resigned to remain as a nice memory in the way of a Beatle.

She placed the camera around her neck and looked in the mirror.

She smiled. Tomorrow would come out toward the Ashram.


	9. Four friends, two lovers- Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here's the part 9 of the story, I will not stop writing, I promise, it's not a long story but intense,.  
> Here: John, Paul in Rishikesh... and happen a big surprise between them  
> I hope you enjoy it, please comment, I love reading about your opinions!!!  
> Remember: 200% Fiction.  
> Excuse me for the mistakes in translation :).

Third day in Rishikesh

Paul was awakened by the chirping of birds flitting merrily around the room. He took a deep breath and smiled listening to what, for him, it was like the sound of peace. He looked at his side and saw John still asleep. The relaxed face of his friend was almost heavenly. The dawn light filtering through the old windows illuminated and gave him an ethereal look that Paul would keep in his retinas forever.

\- I love you Johnny Boy ...- he whispered at the vision.

John stretched out his hand and placed it on chest Paul, he was still asleep, but perhaps - thought Paul - his soul is listening him, here close. Paul laced the fingers with his.  
John smiled. He did not open his eyes, but he spoke.

\- Turn off those fucking trills, baby.

Paul turned in bed laughing and hugged him tight. Almost always the awakening was a playing time between them. Tickling, laughters, shakes, jokes, quick kisses. The ritual of two lovers fools.  
... And no matter where or how, but he knew that if John was at his side, that was where he should be.

After the laughter between the sheets, both must to stand up. Being in the Ashram had its activities and routines, surely after breakfast, all would go to the central talk of the day, a couple of hours at least extended. While most of the attendees seemed to play skills who could meditate longer, that activity Paul bored a lot, just because it made it impossible to keep for him ... more inspired him to take his guitar and create melodies. Had tried to sit still in lotus position, take a deep breath, let his mind go blank as indicated by the teacher ... - "Hell!!!, thought Paul, really this man does not know me" - put his "quiet mind" it was something impossible, and ended distracted by any sound or movement around him.  
So that morning he dissembled again be interested, sat like all the outdoor space where the Maharishi presentation was made. The weather was still nice, and it could be in the sun without feeling uncomfortable.  
George, Pattie, Ringo, Mo and others were already located there expectantly.

John was placed beside him and pushed him with his ass, just to annoy him. Paul made the gesture of silence, then the faint voice of Maharishi, who began talk, theme of the day.

\- Have you ever wondered what is love? - He said looking at the attending members - Have you wondered where it came from? And why?

Maharishi was a brief silence.

\- Love is the only reality we have - said - not your hands or your feet or your head can be more real, because without love, anything you see, no could exist.

John was impressed. These concepts were revolutionary thoughts for him.  
His mind enjoyed getting lost in this knowledge as a child enjoys candies.  
A whole life thinking about the obsession of "get, get, get" fame, women, money, pleasure ... These words was an oasis.  
He felt that here was something real and wanted to know everything, this was what he always had been waiting for.

Paul listened at times and other he distracted looking at his hands, the sky or the other attendees. In some part of that broad overview, he thought he saw someone known right in front of him, about 30 meters.  
A blonde who, now and then, pulled out a camera and took pictures of the event.

Paul recognized her instantly. Was Linda.

His heart was altered his rhythm without want it. "But ... What was she doing here?" ... "Is it casual or she are chasing me ?, he felt disturbed.

\- So, my dears - Maharishi was continuing in his speech - Love does not belong to us, is part of us, but not left in us, Love is movement ... it comes through us and continues its destination.

\- Love is always free. The greatest act of love is to give freedom to the beloved.

\- Wowww - whispered John - Have you heard that?

\- What thing? - Asked Paul, who had been absent from speech, looking insistently to the same place.  
John turned to face him.

\- What the hell happens to you? You're missing the best fucking thing that he said us, for looking at your cuticles?  
Paul stammered  
\- No ... no ... I...I think I'm a little dizzy from the heat.

John continued watching him, noticed that he was sweaty. At the same time Linda took some photos of both from the other side of the auditorium. Paul realized that only make matters worse if he get up and go right now.

\- Do not worry, I'm better ...

John looked at Maharishi who was still saying incredible, profound phrases and looked back at Paul, who looked quite uneasy.

\- If you need to leave, I'll go with you - he said.

\- No ... no, everything is ok - And he smiled reassuringly. Just then his friend went on listening to the talk as carefully as he could.

Paul tried to block out what was happening with the presence of Linda. Maybe it had nothing to do with him - thought - closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he had been taught ... a few minutes with the practice of relaxation ... and he try to concentrate on the sounds of their environment. The voice of Maharishi took to him, his pauses and words that had a hypnotic rhythm to a more comforting space. If he made a little effort, it could go further and hear the sound of the river on their way, or wind gently rocked the branches of trees, the flapping of a bird ... and ... the shutter of a camera ...

"Shutter?"

He opened his eyes and she was there, smiling at him.

\- Hello! - She said.

He turned and John was not there, nobody else was there.

\- Heee ... hello ... Where ...?

\- Oh ... it looks like you fell deeply meditating - laugh Linda - Everyone is walking on a retreat into the woods ... Do you see there? - and pointed the way.

Paul stood, shook the ground of his pants and they walked behind the group.  
Strangely, he no longer felt nervous, but curious.

\- I must say I was really surprised to see you here ... How is the story?

\- Ohhh .... Well…. I just looked at your agenda!

They both laughed at the same time.

\- I'm on a job - she continued - you know that part of my profession is photographed famous people ... and I'm here - He paused as they walked toward the group - of course, also was eager to see you again ...

He looked at her smiling. It was common that he received female praise and he was quite used to that fact, but not ceased to amaze each time it happened.

\- And how is Heather?

\- Beautiful, growing - said Linda - is very smart, I especially asked me to send her greetings to you... Can you believe it?

 

Meanwhile, some meters later, John walked beside George, and every so often he turned Paul verifying that finally came behind them, accompanied by that girl.

John seemed to her slightly known, he asked George if he knew who she was and he recalled that she was one of photographers who was among the guests at the presentation of Sgt Pepper Album, at Epstein house. John carefully watched her, up and down, she have casual appearance, but he was surprised that they was familiarity between them and, by the way Paul treated her, had been sex safely.

Finally the group came to the place that Maharishi had pointed to the practice of meditation. It was a place with a special peace. He is breathing pure air, and it heard nothing but the faint sounds of nature.

\- Listen Linda, I will go join the group, do you mind if I see you later?

\- I would love, how about tonight in the small bungalow entry? I'm staying there.

\- Okay. see you then.

Paul came to the meeting and stood beside John, listening to the latest indications of Maharishi.

\- ... I ask all of you, to focus on relaxing their tensions, today try to cast aside all that alters us, what disturbs us. The easiest way to reach higher levels of consciousness is allow ownself to reach deep within us. Seek God there. Start walking toward Him, is part of the meeting.  
John observed Paul while he relaxed and was about to start his practice.

\- Hear? , seek God, not the blonde - hissed John.

\- Jealous?

\- No. She's not my type.

\------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon was atypical for all of them, although George and John were more interested in meditating stay a little longer, Ringo, Mo and Paul returned to their rooms, Paul needed bathing, sweating and body felt annoyed.  
Ringo also wanted cure with medicines an insect bite that had produced an overreaction, the red part was burning more than usual, fortunately Mal Evans had brought a first aid kit for these contingencies.

John remained a deeply entranced time meditating. He felt growing inside himself, placid, but also to leave and expanding universe. In his case, arise for artistic creation, which was not only music, but also literature and drawings ... he was reborn in a great will to do, compose and create, that he lost a couple of years ago.

He interpreted that this time meditating was as if a battery was being charged again.

Geo, Patie and he decided to end the session a little past 19 pm. And everyone went to their rooms.

John was coming to the bungalow, thinking that maybe Paul was preparing something for dinner, or at least waiting for his arrival impatiently, but instead, before arriving, saw him rush out to the east, to where was the entrance to the complex .

"Where shit he is going now ?" - John wondered and decided to follow him out of curiosity.

Paul was thinking about how to approach the meeting with Linda, of course she liked him, but it was not the time or place to have any committed to her. For some reason, he thought, he no longer needed to look something serious with a woman, because he had enough with the intense relationship with John, and his attention was 100% dedicated to him and to achieve the return of the band.

Also, he did not want to be rude with Linda, and thought to have a talk with her, she tries to preserve their friendship because good times lived or at least, ending on good terms. He hoped she understood his position.

Paul knocked on the door, but was ajar and he went into the room. He entered and saw the dim light of a few candles and the beautiful smell of incense of rose. Everything was very welcoming.

\- I was waiting, love - Linda said and hugged him tightly.

She looked very sexy in a white robe that showed part of her breasts. He smelled great and her smile filled the room.

\- You ... You're beautiful - said Paul.

She approached his neck and kissed him sweetly. He felt like sinking into her, all the speech that he prepared minutes before mentally, disintegrating in his brain as he closed his eyes and enjoyed a long kiss.

Suddenly he realized that anything could happen.

John reached the entrance of the bungalow where Paul was, but he did not enter.  
It was night, opted to stay outside under the anonymity that gave the darkness.  
He walked along the side of the small house and walked to a window, through which he could hear what was happening inside.

He laughed like a naughty child - "It seems that our boy want to fuck a little doll." The idea was to have fun at the expense of Macca, one more time ... So many times in the past, he had broken, ruined or shocked his girls before reaching the act with Paul !, even at the risk that he break something on his head. Always Paul became very nervous and upset and John loved seeing him so irritable, then he charge to pacify at his style.

This time, he stood there, waiting for the moment to spoil the meet.

\- Lin - said Paul while his lips parted hers - I have to tell you something ...

She did not want to talk, just needed to have him in bed as soon as possible.  
\- What love? ... we are alone, do not worry.

John listened as she kissed him back and purrs loving both.  
Something began to bother him.

\- Look honey - Paul said while he held her - I love being with you, but I want you to know that there is no more ... you understand?, do not want commitments now ...

\- No ... I know, yes, yes ... but I think that I can change that ...

John frowned. "Who the hell was this stupid blonde? Want she dominates him?" - thought John outside the window - "Oh, fool baby!... Do not you understand? You're just a forgettable entertainment ... fifteen minutes! ... Who the fuck you think you are? Paul will leave you before you put underwear again."

\- No, I'm not going to change, - said Paul - I do not want commitments ... and if you do not understand, I do not think we should ...

Linda stepped back and looked him straight in the eye.

\- And, what would you say if I'm pregnant?

Paul opened his eyes and suddenly felt a weight falling on his shoulders. Throat was closed and could not give a coherent sound. Just he is looking at her not believing what he was saying and wobbly trying to maintain stability.

On the other side of the window, John felt a horrible pang as if someone had attacked in the center of his soul ... No...No...What the hell!!! Paul was going to be a father! ... His eyes blurred and he felt enormous desire to mourn ... he was surprised that in his mind beat, without stop, a phrase from Maharishi: "you must give freedom to what you love"

Then, stunned, he began to walk...and run, wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, aimless and lost in the darkness of night.


	10. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as I do.
> 
> No alerts except sequences of stress and anxiety.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in my posts, but the ideas are latent and I need time to sit down and write!!!! (OMG), on the other way, I would love to those who read and follow this fic, leave me an opinion (good or bad) helps to very much know your comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS – PART 10

Linda barely uttered the word "pregnant" knew she had committed a grave error.  
An big error, raised after feeling that her self-esteem was hurt.  
One mistake could cost her dearly.  
She had been carried away by her high expectations, believing that Paul and she had "something special", who felt the same, they had a future.  
The unexpected warning that he about not needing a serious relationship, had really disturbed her.

As she watched the stunned face of Paul looking at her for an explanation, only she managed to mourn and cover her face.

\- Sorry... Sorry. I'm not pregnant... is not true ... no, excuse me. I do not know why I said it.

Paul looked at her as if she were an actress out of a film that had just get to life, the whole scene was living seemed unreal, gross, strange.  
He was amazed. He amazed by learning that she could say something like this, such a lie ... and this did not stop disappoint him.  
And also, he was amazed because the news had shocked him, therefore, that in a second his world had turned suddenly had felt an earthquake inside him.

He wondered scared... What if it had be true?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John ran almost blind, off the main path of the ashram and went into a wooded setting.

He wanted to be alone, or rather, thought, wanted to disappear.

At one point, exhausted, he sat on a rock near the river. He stopped to breathe in the gloom and came in mind, as a sequence of images, parts of his life and the times he had felt in front of the "abyss".

After all, it seemed that this was his main struggle in this life, to escape from the abyss, it was always there waiting for him to jump.

He came a vivid picture and again recalled the tears of Julia, his mother, when he, a child of 5 years, wanted to stay with his father, the sailor, but then he felt guilty when saw her so sad and ran into her skirt, crying hugged her.  
That was perhaps his first horrible sight of the abyss.

Then he living the desolation he felt at losing that same mother, when she finally seemed to have returned to his life, to die prematurely, unfairly crashed by a drunk police.  
And if Paul had not been there for him, probably he would have skipped this time.

Thousands of times John had flirted with death, playing with the temptation to disappear into the abyss, when tempted with any unjustified violence, when he abused drugs and tried to destroy himself at his worst.

But this time, when he really thought he had retaken the way to a fuller life, leaving his addiction with the help of his best friends, and especially "his Paul". He just wanted to let flow changes, and thought then, who knows? a life together, the two away from all the crap, a life where peace became a place forever.  
But the "abyss" spoke again:  
\- " I'm pregnant"  
And this time, John did not see beyond the abyss, where there was no edge to hold, it might be the right time to free others, to let die, to disappear.  
He looked at the moon shine that drew on the mysterious river, unfathomable.

And he came up with the worst of ideas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul saw mourn Linda and apologize and did not know how to cope with it. He blinked several times, confused. Finally he said.

\- I'm sorry Linda, but there is nothing more to say here.

And without looking back, he left the bungalow.

He made a few steps toward his own bungalow, wanted to go to his bedroom, reunited with John, forget all this chapter and move on.

Suddenly, crossing Pattie met him, she looked worried.

\- Paul! What happened to John? ... A while ago he ran like crazy, he discussed with you?

\- How? … When? - Paul asked in amazement.

\- Just passed without even seeing me, came from the same place that you now ... Did something wrong with him?

Paul did not have to take much speculation to guess what had happened ... John had heard his conversation with Linda ... Suddenly he realized the danger, he realized he had to act quickly.

\- For where you saw him run? 

Pattie pointed the dark area that drifted toward the river.

\- Please - asked Paul- go and tell the group to help me find him, I'm going there in the meantime .... go , he may be lost.

Pattie and he parted, she hastened to seek help, Paul went straight in the footsteps of John, with heart pounding in his chest.

As he ran with all his strength, he had a flash of memory, about the month of May in 1962 ...  
::::::::

"Towards a week that Dot had given the news to Paul: She was expecting a baby and he did not know how to tell John. Somehow, it was never the right time, there was always someone hanging around and he needed to tell alone with him.

Because he was not sure how John would take and was nervous.

They was sitting on the yard of Forthlin Road, drinking something ... and John pulled out his harmonica in his clothes, it was already dark in afternoon. 

Paul felt that this was the time. 

\- Listen to this - Said John and played inspired, a small arrangement with his harmonica.  
Paul was entranced by the beautiful melody and because he could not take his eyes off the movement of John lips. John looked at him expectantly.

\- What you think? ... It could be included in the end of chorus, eh? You see?

Paul nodded.

\- It's beautiful, I love it... - and said nothing more.

John noticed that something was wrong, usually Paul was outspoken and talk a lot when it came to the arrangements of the songs, sometimes too much.

\- What the hell's wrong with you, crazy rabbit?

Paul looked a little worried and sighed.

\- Dot's pregnant ... I ... I will be a father ...

John did not expect to hear this.

\- You are kidding?

\- No, no.

John left his harmonica and took a long swig of beer, while Paul just swallowed saliva.

\- I do not know if I must to congratulation you or give my condolences ...

\- John ...

\- Shiiiit Paul !!! Are you a novice or what? How could you fall so easily? - He pointed him with his finger - I knew Dot was going to catch, friend, you know ... What the fuck you gonna do now ?... Are you going to leave the group?

\- No !!!! - Paul shouted, alarmed - I'm not going to leave anything ... just, I suppose... I'll have other obligations ...

 

\- "I suppose?" - John laughed ironically - I'll tell you what will happen, friend, first you have to marry her quickly to avoid "taint her honor" ... then you come and get a steady job and you must bring a mountain of money to home, sleepless nights by crying baby, days as a zombie at work, a wife screaming all the time, that will tell you up when you must go to crap ... problems 24 hours ... you are liquidated, mate ...

Paul shuddered. Not that some of those things had not thought of before, but John was so brutal with his speech that almost felt phobia future, he felt a lump in his throat.

But even seeing the face of impending panic in him, John did not stop.

\- In addition, you abandon us when we need you ... I wonder if Griffiths still have wanted to play bass.  
Then Paul jumped up from his chair, he was really angry, offended.

\- What the hell Lennon? I told you I will not leave the band and you insist with this! What part are you missing?

John took another drink and looked at the starry sky.

\- You will not decide, Macca, is the wheel of fucking fate ...

After that night, they spent a week avoiding talk each other. They spoke just enough in the band tests. John saw a feature of treason in all this. He knew that the band could go far and if Paul was going out, the future could not be so bright. It was their moment of greatest professional expectation and could not tolerate the idea that Paul was not with him now.

Paul, was hurt, he had waited to been contained by John because the coming changes in his life, it was stormy for him to think about how to continue, but also had all the chips placed on the band. Mentioning replace him by the former member of the Quarrymen, it had hurt him.

But on the other way, he knew very well John, he knew that he only attacked others because he feel threat or with fear.  
And he was afraid, yes. Fear that he would leave, and he answer in the worst way.

Somehow things get their courses.  
John took refuge more in Cyn, Paul concentrated on organizing and studying the steps trying to stabilize the band, Dot, his father and his closeness to John.  
But he felt his friendship with him had suffered a hard temble.

Finally, as John had said, fate decided.  
In July, Dot lost her pregnancy.  
Despite the bad times, cries and sadness... the waters they returned to their channel, as marking the destination.

\- I'm sorry - that was John said - but I think there is a great future waiting us, Macca.

That day in late July, the date of reconciliation, a wound closed while they spended all night together.  
And John again have reason, a great future awaited them. "  
::::::

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John was mesmerized looking at the water down below ... standing near the shore.  
Hitting in his head as the music of a madman instrument, "jumps" ... "jumps" ... "jumps"

It seemed the best song, best lyrics for an unfinished melody.

He took a step forward.

\- John !!!! - He shouted someone a few meters on his right ... it was the voice of Paul  
\- John! Please, leave the shore ... we need to talk ... come on.

\- No, do not talk, Luv ... - And John took another step.

\- Please, listen to me - asked Paul, as he walked too close to the shore, trying to reach him, clinging to the branches - Nothing you heard is true ...!

\- Stop there ... or I throw now.

Paul stopped and clinging to the thin stem of a tree, his feet did not have much place to stand on, and the darkness did not help to see the ground.

\- Listen to me, then, listen ... Linda is not pregnant ... just ... she invented all!

John laughed nervously.

\- It Is all that you can say to stop me? I have better lies ... - Paul saw John's eyes were filled with tears - I will go, my friend, make your life once ... you are free.

John leaned to jump.

\- Noooooo !!!! - Yelled Paul and his cry was mixed with another horrible noise, the clicking of the stem to which clung him, breaking suddenly, desperately his hands tried to hold on to something that was insecure ... his feet slipped from the shore and Paul felt himself falling , inevitably, in a second into the cold, dark waters of the river.


	11. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS - Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New post of my fic, and there are not many chapters to the end.
> 
> Warning.  
> Moments of tension:  
> Yes! Paul falls into the river and John tries desperately to find him in the midst of darkness and his disorientation.  
> But that's not all, friend ... What follows after will amaze you, I hope.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, or I make you suffer too much, in all cases I would love to know your opinion ... :)
> 
> Of course, you always remember that everything here is fiction 200%.  
> Thank you for reading and please, be nice with my English!

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS  
PART 11

 

John heard the loud noise of a wood breaking a few yards, after Paul's scream ... followed by the frightful sound of a body falling into the water.

 

He did not think a second and jumped into the river.

 

The impact with the cold water shook him and immediately obtured his ears and felt the anguish of the watery silence, the disorientation mingled with the urgency to find him, he submerged a couple of meters to the bottom, although he was not good for diving, he tried to open his arms as wide as possible and moving constantly trying to grab anything that was a part of his friend.

 

But there was nothing there. He was lost.

 

After holding the last rest of air in his lungs for a few seconds, he climbed to the surface.  
He was desperate now. He had difficulty guiding himself in the place with almost no source of light, and his nearsightedness did not help in the darkness.

\- Paul !!!!! .... Paul !!!!!! - He shout with all my might, but no one answered.

"What if he hit himself when he fell? Was he unconscious?" John thought as he floated and scrutinized the river. "I'd take him far ... He'd drown without help ... where is him?"

\- Paul !!!!!! - He shout again.

His desperation was growing minute by minute, he knew that time played against and every moment was the difference between life or death.  
Then the sky cleared for a moment and the moon lit the place. John could see on the shore in front of him, the branch that had broken and rested on the side of the river.  
That was the exact spot where Paul had fallen!

 

John swam quickly there and dived right under the spot.  
He made a little more than three meters to the bottom and tried to glimpse something around ... nothing was visible and his eyes burned trying to perceive something in his environment ...  
Then his hand brushed a soft cloth.  
Immediately he closed his fist to capture it and tried to pull the garment and body to the surface, surely it was the clothes of Paul, but the force did not serve, nothing dragged with it, on the contrary, the fabric cracked, leaving the piece in his hand.

John was on the verge of collapse ...at point of freaking out.

At that moment, a hand gripped desperately on John's leg and John knew that somehow Paul was trapped here and drowning.  
John drew strength from where he could, and he came down a little more by touching his friend's torso and legs and found that one of his feet was stuck between some roots in the background.  
Already with the last breath, pulled Paul's right foot and this safó breaking the root semi rotten, then John surrounded his friend's body and both rose to the surface, almost to the point of suffocation.  
John took a breath of air as he emerged and saw Paul, in his arms, faint.  
Absolutely scared, thinking he was late for him. He started to swim towards the shore

 

There were already George and Ringo and some more who, alerted by the situation came with their flashlights and approached the shore trying to find them.  
George glimpsed that John brought Paul trying to keep him afloat and without hesitation, he threw himself into the water to help.  
both they reached the edge of the river and climbed up to Paul, laying him down carefully on the ground. He was still unconscious, Pattie lite him with her flashlight, and everyone saw his pallor, his lips purple. He inert aspect.

\- OMG!!!! Noooo !!!! She whimpered, thinking he had drowned.

-Move him! - Shouted Ringo - Turn his sideways!

Then he knelt behind Paul and punched his lungs in the back, Ringo had learned this first aid when he was a young boy hospitalized and he had never forgotten.  
Paul coughed, weakly first and then louder, expelling a quantity of water from the river he had swallowed.

They were all around him, unable to move, expectant until he finally opened his eyes.  
The first thing Paul saw was John's face, smiling, soaked, his eyes filled with tears.  
\- Joh ... John - he stammered.

John stroked his damp hair and part of his face that was now acquiring his natural color.

\- Forgive me, luv ... it was all my fault ...

Paul smiled slightly, but he could not speak.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By midnight, Paul was already resting in his bungalow room.  
A doctor, brought to very fast by Mal from the nearest town, had examined him minutely, apparently only had slight bruises from the fall, his foot was bandaged and had to have him immobilized for a couple of days, to avoid fissures.  
The doctor admitted in front of all of them that it would have been a very different picture if Paul had not been saved just in time, a few seconds more without oxygen would have caused insurmountable sequels in his brain or death itself.

Now, they had all gone to their huts, and despite their fatigue, John could not sleep. He was sitting next to the bed, near Paul, watching him in his rest, following the slow rhythm of his breathing, saw his face, slightly inclined to his side was in shadow, but he could see his beautiful features, his eyes closed, bordered by his long eyelashes were now softly flaccid, without trace of fear, without concern. He was like a sleeping angel.

John could not believe that he had almost lost him because of his own stupidity. Again he felt that he had done him some terrible, unnecessary damage. An act of madness that could have ended in tragedy.

\- I'm a damned selfish man- he murmured to himself.

John reached for his friend's hand under the sheet and crisscrossed his fingers, giving him warmth. He closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

\- I promise that I will do anything to see you happy ... whatever you need ...

Paul tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were heavy, still asleep, he told.

\- Beatles ...- He sighed and went back to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news of what happened last night on the river ran all over the Ashram, and each person seemed to have his own version of the facts.  
From the sane preoccupation to the lowest of the gossip swarmed among the Maharishi's assistants, some seemed to have forgotten that they were there to raise their spirits and save their souls.  
People were talking about "accident" or "a horrible fight between John and Paul", "attempted suicide", "a mischief that ended badly" ... etc. etc…

Linda was sitting on a pillar watching the crowd, she felt terrible.

For some reason, she linked her talk with Paul, of which she repented, with the confused episode of the river, which had almost resulted in Paul's death.  
Paul went to the river for some cause she could not quite figure out, maybe he just wanted to think about what had happened to her moments earlier ... but - she supposed - for some reason he fell into the water.  
Fortunately, John had rescued him in time ... But ... What was John doing there?

Somehow she felt responsible, or involved in what happened.  
And..., she did not want to end her stay at the Ashram without seeing Paul once again, without approaching and letting him know that everything was fine between them, that whatever he was, he could count on her at any moment. Close the chapter in the best way, in peace.

She adjusted her clothes, her hair and walked resolutely toward John and Paul's bungalow. She did not know exactly how to show up after all that had happened, but she felt a great need to go there.  
As was her habit, optimistic by nature, she was carrying her camera with her, perhaps the four of them were in the cabin, she told herself, one never knows what pictures she could take, or if they were the last - she thought with some sadness.

Arriving at the entrance stopped, just leaving the bungalow was George, Pattie and Mal, greeted Linda.

\- ... And how is Paul? - She asked, timidly.

\- OH ... We did everything possible, but he survived !!! - joked smiling George - He is very well, still at rest by his foot ... go with him, he will be glad to see you.

\- Yes, just a moment, it's my last day here - she clarified and they said goodbye.

Then she took a deep breath and entered.

The main hall, although rustic was magnificent, with large windows that generously illuminated every corner highlighting some decorations and details that made it unique. Instinctively he took some photos of that place as he continued her way into a hallway.

One of the bedroom doors was ajar.

\- Paul? - She asked in a whisper, afraid he would be dozing.

She took one more step and saw through the small opening that left the door ajar that he was not alone ... John was with him.

For Linda, the image of the two of them, speaking in secret, facing each other and the light that struck their hair seemed to have the beauty of a Renaissance painting.

Paul reclining, looking dreamy, looking at John as he spoke softly and smiled at him. And it was so deeply touching to see them at that moment, where two souls connect, almost without words, that Linda felt the connection of their friendship as something sacred.

Linda recalled that the best pictures come out when no one is posing. And she raised his camera to focus on them. It was so beautiful moment that deserved to be eternally reflected in a photo.

\- Remember the first kiss? John asked, whispering a few centimeters.

Paul blushed, like that time.

\- Yes ... - he replied looking at him.

\- Forget all the shit that came after ... How about we start over?

Then, just as Linda gets the perfect focus and shoots her shutter, she sees through the lens that they were both kissing, sweetly.

She had managed to capture the image involuntarily and quickly lowered the camera.

She was totally stunned. She leaned against the wall of the corridor to breathe and tried to move away from the door, stumbled and the camera hit the wall.

\- What was that noise? - Paul asked.

John got up quickly to go and opened the door and saw her ... it was Linda, the photographer who was hurrying out the front door as if she had seen a ghost and with her camera on her hand.

John was not going to say anything to Paul.  
But he knew that later he would have to go visit her and have a long talk with her.


	12. FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a month and a half very difficult, full of work and responsibilities, leaving me little time to write, which is what I love, just like drawing.  
> Thanks to all who follow my fic, I hope to return to the exact times of publication, I hope you like the chapter and it will continue...  
> No warning, except nothing is real.
> 
> "Linda has just involuntarily photographed a kiss between John and Paul  
> And John knew it. He watched her flee, running perhaps laughing, at the overwhelming bonus she had achieved, he thought, or maybe, she horrified.  
> John did not care.  
> He only cares to erase all trail that photograph, as soon as possible.  
> And that, he should does it alone."...

FOUR FRIENDS, TWO LOVERS – PART 12

 

Linda has just involuntarily photographed a kiss between John and Paul  
And John knew it. He watched her flee, running perhaps laughing, at the overwhelming bonus she had achieved, he thought, or maybe, she horrified.  
John did not care.  
He only cares to erase all trail that photograph, as soon as possible.  
And that, he should does it alone.

\- Who was? - Paul asked again, who was lying in bed for his injury, before the silence and worried face of John

\- No one, just a rat ... - Said John - How much does your foot hurt?

\- Not much, only when I move it.

John looked at Paul from the door. He always discovered that charm of appearance innocence surrounding his figure. Suddenly he has tried to taste the sweet savor of his mouth.

\- I can not remember what for, specifically, serve your right foot while I fucked you ... - said ironically John as he locked the door, moving away the curious.

\- For the same thing that serves your brain while you are fucking, mate. - He replied mockingly

 

Linda ran as fast as she could and entered her bungalow, almost airless.

She could not think clearly. She went to the jug of water, filled the glass with her shaking hand and took all the liquid in one sip.  
She still had her camera hanging from the strap on her shoulder, sat on the bed and laid it on her lap.  
She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She needed reassurance.

"What did all this mean?"...only one thing ... "John and Paul are lovers" ... That thought came with an irrefutable feeling of certainty and there, in the camera, had a proof of it.

Now she understood everything.

She understood Paul's rejection and discussion, his detachment from her, inexplicable, since she felt they were attracted to each other, remembered every moment lived with him, everything had been special, unique.

"Paul is free to choose or John dominates him?" - Thought Linda. - "Since when?"

He looked at her machine and suddenly remembered the seconds before the snapshot ... Both charm one another ... that private moment between two lovers ...  
Linda discovered with wet eyes and the point of crying ... That man meant a lot to her ... and this seemed the end of a dream, a beautiful dream.

She looked at the clock: 11:30 A.M.

In the afternoon she had to leave for London, and it seemed like she must wait an eternity of time.  
Her sadness and confusion mixed with nerves and she suddenly felt fear.  
She carefully stored the camera in her backpack and ran the closure.

The question was ...what the hell would she do with this ...?

 

The entourage arrived at 15:00 in front of the bungalow of John and Paul.  
Only the Maharishi and his personal assistant entered. The “Maestro” was interested in seeing Paul after the dramatic incident that almost cost him his life.  
In the room there were only a handful of people known to the Beatles, and soon one of them went to the kitchen and notice to John, that Maharishi was there, and that he needed to see Paul.

John left his plate of fruit and went to receive him.  
\- My favorite Gurú! - He said without discretion entering the room – Do you want to see our boy?

The Maharishi smiled slyly, nodding.

-Yes, It's necessary - He answered. - Can I see him?

John led him to the bedroom, explaining.

\- He is still at rest, he has an injured foot. And he can not walk, nor force the wound ... can you imagine?...he is more restless than a squirrel ... enter, please...

The room looked a bit cluttered, guitars supported by corners, books, blankets, food and papers scattered everywhere.  
Paul had heard the noise and gotten up in his bed, trying to fix what was within his reach, had messed up quite a lot with John, a couple of hours earlier.  
He could only order his square meter.

\- Goo.. good evening. - Greetings from Paul with a charming smile and guilty look - Excuse the mess ...

\- Do not worry - He said, and turned to his own assistant, who made a signal.

He left some elements in the closest, in the little space that he have found and he have retired backing and ducking his head, without giving the sword to Maharishi

\- Please, I need you to leave me alone with him - He asked John.

John looked at Paul as if asking if he agreed.

\- It´s ok, go John, everything is fine - And winked him.

Juan left the room and walked down the aisle as he headed toward the exit.

This was the moment he was waiting to solve an issue with some photographer ...

 

The Maharishi approached Paul´s bed and, looking at him friendly, began to talk to him about the reason for his visit.

\- When I learned of your accident, I was greatly concerned, but the joy of knowing that you had survived exceeded all that concern. You have had an extreme experience in a Sacred place. How do you feel now?

Paul seemed amazement.

\- Well, I feel good now and thank you for your concern but ... What do you mean with "extreme experience in a Sacred place"?

\- It means that there is a possibility that you have passed several levels in a single act- he explained - I need to know which stage of your soul's personal evolution you are now in.

The Maharishi took out one of the jars that the attendant had brought and poured some of that scented oil into the palm of his hand.  
Paul watched everything carefully.

\- Let me - he said, and put his hand on Paul's forehead, saying a small prayer-chant.

Paul felt his body relax completely. Breathing was very easy, simple and rewarding.

\- Very well, my dear, you have harmonized quickly and all your chakras are receptive.

The Maharishi looked interested.

I will reveal to you your "Personal Mantra" ... with it, you can achieve this superior state in any circumstance, you just have to repeat the sentence, singing it for yourself, as often as you think it necessary.

\- Sounds wonderful - answered Paul.

The Maharishi came closer after selecting something from the table. This time he lit an incense and prepared everything according to his ritual, as Paul understood, revealing the personal mantra to someone was an exceptional gift, very precious.

\- No one else should know that this is your Mantra, remember it - He advised - Now, close your eyes.

He obeyed and Maharishi put his two hands on Paul's head, without touching it, a little more than an inch above his hair. Paul felt a force running through his body, an energy that passed through his veins, as an interior renewal.

Then in the middle of a silent ritual, Paul sang.

\- Om Shammm Namah ... Om Shammm Namah .... Ommmm

The Guru looked at him in astonishment. Paul knew his Mantra!

It had come from his own lips, before the Maharishi revealed it to him in his special ritual.  
He lowered her hands and sat down opposite him on the edge of the bed.

Paul opened his eyes

\- I'm sorry, I did not want to interrupt ... I do not know why I spoke ... that's the sound I heard in the river, under the water ... then I lost consciousness.  
The Maharishi smiled at him.

\- Well, that's your Mantra Paul. Exactly. You have had a great revelation on the threshold ... You have been blessed with that special knowledge. Keep it always within you, as a personal treasure.

\- Sure ... yes ... but ...- he said thoughtfully - Does not that sound like" Oh John, no man ... "?

\- Sound similar, yes - he smile - ... but this is your "Mantra", in contrast the other , I suspect that it is your "Karma".

Paul laughed heartily at the Maharishi's comment, then they both continued a deep talk about the wisdom that would leave this superior experience in Paul

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Paul lived an evolutionary spiritual experience, John was involuting.

Thoughtfully, he was heading for Linda´s bungalow, and some thoughts seemed to chew his brain.

He was not afraid to face anyone, he never feared those things, but he feared the harmful repercussions that the publication of "that" photo would have, if this woman decided to negotiate it to the highest bidder, and for what he knew about her, that was her job.

The photo could be worth a fortune in any magazine.

And once it was public, it could end not only with his career, Beatles career...but also his relationship with Paul.  
And that was the last thing John wanted to lose now.

John entered without knocking on the door, he was nervous. He saw Linda sitting in the small hall, writing something in her phone book. He went to the rest of the living quarters, running them to make sure no one else was there ... that they were alone.

Linda watched him walk in front of her, watching everything and she did not understand what John was doing there or what he was looking for.  
In a moment he stopped and approached her.

\- How much? John asked, leaning his hands on the table three feet away, staring at her, in front of her.

\- What? ... Excuse me? - She hesitated, visibly confused.

\- How much do you want for the fuck photo? - John repeated, his lips twitching nervously.

Linda realized at that moment that John knew that she had photographed them, kissing.  
She shivered. She understood in a flash that John wanted desperatly that image, obviously, trying to avoid it from being published anywhere.

\- I do not want anything, John- Said Linda, holding her blue gaze.

\- Shit! Shiiiiit! - He shouted and hit his fist on the table.- Are you going to make it hard for me? Just tell me a fucking number and let's get this over with.

Linda felt she has the power for a minute.

\- Zero- she repeated.

John looked confused. This woman managed to get him out of his control... What was the plan? Suddenly he reacted.

\- I see ... you want to extort us, eh? In exchange for what? "- John was seriously looking at her - You want Paul, right? " You want him ... What you could not achieve with the feigned "pregnancy" you want to get now with blackmail ... Do you think I will let you do, "Groupie"?

Linda stood up, her face red with fury, her lips tight.  
She took the backpack from the small armchair, set it on the table, opened the closure, and pulled out the camera.  
John watched closely.

\- This is what you want? - She asked about to explode.

Then she opened the camera by taking out the photographic roll it contained and dragged it out, pulling out the film that was doing veiled on exposure to the light, thus ruining all the negatives on the roll.  
Linda left the tape ruined, twisted on the table.

\- Satisfied? - Shout to him.

John took the film all black in his fingers, he observed, there were no negative images in it ... He looked at Linda without a gesture in the face.

\- How do I know this was correct film? - He asked

Linda took a breath not to jump over him and erase that cynical look.

\- You must trust in me, Mr. Lennon.

John nodded. Now he understood why Paul had interest on her. she had character.

\- I hope so ... And.... something else, Paul does not know anything about this, do not tell him, never.

Linda felt like crying behind her cold and defiant posture, pieces of her were dying as she watched John move away toward the exit.  
When he came out she approached the door and yelled at the edge of tears.

\- What will you do when he wants to have a family ... kids? Eh? ... He's not like you ... he wants to be a father. You know?  
John turned to answer her.

\- I'm his family.


	13. Four Friends, Two Lovers - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I hope you enjoy.  
> The tale is riding it own road, and I´m writing every change...  
> Here, as you know, some pain, some jokes, some surprise, some suspense, Warning: some hot situation...  
> I really thank to you for read and comment, I love to know your opinion.  
> All is fiction, of course 200%!!!  
> Keep on follow this fic! :)

Four Friends, Two Lovers  
Part 13

 

The days went by rather quickly.  
Paul regained the mobility of his right foot and did not really stop coming and going, going up and down for any reason, like a hyperactive child.  
Under the clouds from the sky of Rishikesh, John playing his guitar ungainly from the chaise, watched him move, and felt weary for him.  
They are within a few hours of returning to London and consciously no one wants to take a deep view of the trip. However, the experiences in that place had left very good and permanent things in them.  
Others, it was better to forget.

Ringo and George have prepared the baggage, Mo and Pattie also carrying gifts for next Christmas and souvenirs from India, objects of all kinds and quantity of clothes. So in a corner of the bungalow was a huge mountain of suitcases and packages that were to be shipped with them.

\- I think you can choose only half of all this to carry - said George - We not will trip over elephants to London...

\- Nooooo !!!! Mo and Pattie yelled like crazy.

\- I'll carry everything, George, they are only some packs, they do not weigh much, you'll see.

-"You" will see - George laughed -You'll carry it to the station!

Pattie threw a bundle of incense to him and George dodged it.

-Do not worry, girls- Mal said - I'll carry the bundles in my friend's vehicle, everything will reach its destination.

-... and broken- John added.

They all laughed and continued to tease each other as they spent their last moments in the Ashram.

After the farewell of the Maharishi and his team of assistants, all thanked the invitation and were promise in to see him when the Guru visited London. Maybe, next year.

Soon they were on their return trip.

Ringo and Mauren returned tenderly embraced, still with the traces of their allergies in the body, but gladly, expecting to see their children again.  
George and Pattie remember how amazing the experience had been on them and already planned how to expand the practices of meditation, which could have give benefics to other people.  
Paul, unusually in him, was quietly looking out the window, passing the landscape. He is thought of the things Maharishi had told him in that talk, the teaching of his experience, his mission and his revelations for his life.  
John chewed an endless gum and looked at Paul in front of him. He did not like to see him so distant and thoughtful.  
He can´t sleep, even though he was tired ...  
At first, he had seemed interesting to travel to India with the deep messages of the Maharishi ... but after the terrible events in the river, Linda, the photo and all the shit, he was only thinking about getting to London and forgetting.  
Along with chewing gum, John also chewed on what he had lived and what he had done, unable to finish swallowing it completely.  
Specially, the last words that Linda had spewed him out echoed in his head: "He is not like you, he wants to be a father! ..."

He looked again at Paul who has now slept against the seat.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Arriving in London, a surprise awaited them.

Hundreds of fans were waiting for his arrival.  
They were absolutely unaware that during their stay in India the newspapers had published the news about Paul accident in the river, with the details of novels in his heroic rescue to burden of his friends, and had fascinated the readers.  
The story had shocked so much public opinion that it suddenly recorded how much all adored these four guys ... and many were waiting for his return with anxiety.

At first, when John saw the congregation of screaming people, he thought he had travelled back in time and again 1964.  
But then, a frightening thought froze the blood and his face transfigured as he listened to the lack of control in the tumult outside.

"They published the fucking photo on some cover!" - He thought at the point of arrhythmia.  
He turned to look at the crowd trying to focus on them and found friendly posters, songs of worship and love cries ... as in the old days ... "False alarm", he said and soul went again at his body.

Then, miraculously, his face went from fear to relaxation, and he arranged to enjoy the reception with his best face, smiling.

Paul was delighted, both by the unexpected and wonderful welcome of the fans and by the reaction of John "It is the magic that never dies," he thought to himself.  
Even George, who hated the riots, was gracious and grateful this time.  
In one of his most profound speeches the Maharishi has recorded "Any manifestation of love, it must be welcomed and grateful"  
Despite making no comments in the press, they were friendly, greeting and smiling at the cameras, soon they all went up to a vans that they take one by one of their homes.

The arrival to Cavendish was another almost perfect moment, Martha jumped around Paul and John demonstrating their joy to see them again.  
Mike came to the meeting and hugged Paul strongly, corroborating finally, that the news said. Paul was safe and good, he is now telling him some details of the trip, the stay and his unfortunate "accident" - not talking the preliminary parts, which left to John like a fool.  
Before nightfall, Mike said goodbye to his brother, to return with Angie, his wife to his own home.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Later, while John was bathing, Paul went to the check-in table and checked his correspondence, had not been absent for many days, but there were plenty of mails in it.  
Many of them were from fans and he put them in a box, from time to time he read them and when he had time, answer some of them just for the pleasure, imagining the face of the fan to receive his letter, was something beautiful and very personal .

Also had envelopes with bad news, subpoenas to pay or what late tax. Expirations with unreachable figures. Paul was always at the limit of payments, waiting for the miracle of the return of the group, and with it, the economic stability that was now so insecure in his life. Paul hoped things would change soon.

It was a lot of money owed if it added up.

\- Will I have to sell the house? Where will I go to live later? - He Thought

He have stayed in the few minutes looking at the taxs, and a kind of phobia hit him suddenly ... his mind flew back in time.

 

"- How and where will we live, Mary?- Jim had asked when he lost his job.

He was very young but remembered the scene in that lunch scarce of food. Sometimes, only for children.

\- Do not worry, dear - said Mary looking at the big and worried eyes of Paul and the uncertainty of Mike. - I talked to a very influential person, he will give a much better home than this!

\- But...How can it possible?-Jim insisted - We have to pay, woman!

Mary ducked her head and gathered the plates of the children who had already finished. Returning to the table, she have stirred Paul hair and it made laughed Mike.

\- There are some candies for you, children, you can eat them in your bedroom.

"Iuuupiii,"- shouted Mike and ran out.

Paul looked at his parents, he knew that they needed to talk about serious things ... and problems.... He stood up and kissed his Mom.

\- Thank you Mom, I'll be here if you need me.

Mary almost broke into tears in front of his son, but that was forbidden in front of them. She have restrained himself and in response gives to him her best smile. She can´t do any comments.  
Within a few months, they had to move, and until Paul did not see their new home and, indeed, was better than the previous one, he recording that period as a horrible moment of uncertainty of their childhood, only surpassed in fear by the death of Mary.”

Now he was standing here, looking bleakly at the beads, without a mother who talk him that there was a better future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after the cold dinner and some wine glasses. The calm seemed to have returned at home. A special silence gave John the opportunity to say something he has not yet said.

He takes Paul hand over the kitchen table.

\- Luv ... you know, I'm no hero like the newspapers say ... instead I'm a piece of shit...but I'll never forget that you risked your life for me.

Paul looked at him and took a little wine, emptied the glass and drew a smile on his face, those smiles that come to the look.

\- For some reason we would must to still alive ... Do not you think?. You also have taken the risk for me ... - laughed Paul - And I still do not know how you found me in a river, at night, with that wonderful fucking myopia you have!

\- Maybe for by my sense of smell- John smiled - Do you want more wine?

\- Sure

While John served him, he have observed Paul. Underneath his apparent tranquility, there was a storm fluttering. As he seen him before, thoughtfully near to the envelopes of the correspondence. John did not say anything, but once Paul went to his bathe, he looked to the table ... and it was the amount of fiscal commitments and taxes. John fell for the first time, in this reality, living in Cavendish was by no means accessible.

John lit a cigar and exhaled the smoke softly.

\- Get ready, Macca ...- He said without looking at him.

\- The face of Paul has become a question mark.  
John continued.

\- Tomorrow we will shake the foundations of the fucking and sacred study 2 of Abbey Road... I already spoke with old Martin.

Paul jumped in his chair.

Yes, yes, of course ... he hoped to achieve this, but perhaps it took him by surprise the speed, it was now, it was finally happening!  
He only could stand up.

\- Are you kidding me?

\- I never do it sober.

Paul could not contain his joy, as if a hidden treasure had been discovered.  
He has laughed and jumped from the stairs and then from the kitchen and Martha with him, without understanding too much sense of the strange dance of his patron.  
John looked at him funny, knew that the news would put him in a good mood ... that was what he was waiting. He had thought hard about the whole thing before making the decision. I knew it was time to revive the group, to return. The trip to India has come to fruition.  
"Life is a decision every moment, life is that instant, full of consciousness," said the Maharishi, and John feel that now was one of those moments.  
Paul stopped suddenly in the middle of his dance and returned to John this time, to kiss him without giving him time to react. He needed, wanted to merge with him in every way.  
He felt like they were two but will be one again.

I'm going to do what nobody did you before ...- Paul whispered out of the kiss.

\- A chocolate birthday cake?

Paul took him by the arm and led him to the bedroom.

\- No ... but you will enjoys it, I promise you.

He threw it on the bed and he placed on him, he took off his glasses and began kissing his face and neck while unbuttoning his clothes. The guide of Paul mouth was making contact with every part of his torso and was John writhing in pleasure ... while he continued his course with lukewarm lips on his body without stopping, down.  
He have unbuttoned his pants and he did not lie to him.  
John experiment the best oral sex that nobody did him in its whole life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are you doing? - Linda asked to the little girl, who was working on the dining table.  
She lifted her face and looked at her mother, without taking the pencil from the paper.

\- A special drawing.

Linda approached. The girl had made a huge heart painted red, and decorated with gold glitter, forming delicate guards.

\- It's beautiful honey ... Where are you going to put it?

\- Oh ... It's a gift ... I want to send it to Paul so he can put it in his Christmas tree.

Linda did not answer. She'd avoided naming Paul again, because her daughter had a preference and felt gotten close to him every time she'd visited. Now she was perplexed, wondering what to answer.  
Heather looked at her, leaning her head on the table.

\- Do you think he will like?


	14. Four Friends, Two Lovers - Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here new part, I hope you like!  
> On this Part: Beatles return, while John and Paul have a great moment and chat, Linda send a special Christmas postcard to Paul and this gives an incredible scene because of a mistake by John ...  
> Do not stop reading  
> Remember all is 200% fiction  
> Excuse for my translation mistakes, I hope you understand.  
> I love read your comment! :)

Four friends, two lovers  
Part 14

Ringo had woken up in a good mood despite his hangover. The children have been too hyperactive during the last night, leaving almost nothing rest for Mo and for him. But he did not complain, he had a beautiful family.  
While preparing a cup of tea and looking for some sweet snacks, he thought about how near Christmas are. He can not stop wondering what could be of them if things did not go another way. He had the secret hope that the recent trip with his friends brought the miracle of the band's return ... now was the right moment, the fans waiting for them too ...  
Also, the money was not enough in the Starkey's house, and the expenses seemed to grow larger as the children grew ...  
The teapot started to scream in front of him and Ringo was still lost in his thoughts.  
Mo's hand came out from the side and turned off the stove.

\- What is happening dear? - She asked as she continued with breakfast.  
Ringo smiled and hugged her.

\- Nothing, nothing, beauty, I only thought of gifts for children ...

\- We brought gifts from India, Richie, did you forget ...?

Ringo looked puzzled-he had forgotten-he had bought some there himself.  
While he was hesitant about he must to say, a few car klaxons were heard from the street.  
Ringo peeked through the kitchen window and saw them. Paul driving his car and honked his horn. At his side, John was lowering the car window, while shouting toward the house.

\- Heyyy! Do you know if a fucking drummer living on this street? We need one for today.

Ringo opened his eyes and answered, as he saw George, in the backseat, crying with laughter.

\- Oh no!!! Pete Best just moved to another neighborhood ...Shitttt! I'll have to go ... - Said Ringo

Laughter was heard from the car. Ringo looked at Mo anxiously, she winked at her husband and came over to give him a sweet kiss.  
Then, the Beatles drummer, left without the delays of the house heading for the studio and, deep within, he suspected that this time began a fantastic future for the four friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Entering Abbey Road was to enter a temple reserved for a select few. Paul closed his eyes and breathed the air filling his lungs with long-nostalgic scents.

All the instruments of the band were there, since Martin had prepared everything as was customary for each session of the group, he was not too expressive but was happy to see them again in the studio and came to greet them affectionately.

Although all were anxious and somewhat nervous, good humor reigned at all times in the environment and they set to work as they always did, playing and trying melodies, searching for harmonies, overlapping ideas and more ideas ... and the spark of The magic did not take long to come back, as if it was never extinguished.  
After a few hours, a handful of precious songs were on the way, to stay forever.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was hesitant about what to do.  
At first she thought of ignoring everything about the subject of the gift that her daughter intended to send to Paul. But for her the happiness of Heather was so important that this time, she was ready to yield to the wishes of her daughter.  
She would have to send the envelope with her drawing to him.

For some reason, she was not angry at all that had happened to John in Rishikesh. She knew that the disappointment had been enormous, but her life had never been easy, losses, pains, disappointments and abandonments were a common currency of a time to this part.  
As a mother, she wanted something better for Heather, and that included seeing her happily fulfilling her smallest wishes.

She must recognize that for both of them, Paul had been a beautiful chapter in their lives. Many times she found herself thinking of him, missing him and ... still loving him, despite the revelation that he had preference for John, survived that deep feeling that maybe, only time would turn off someday.  
Linda arranged Heather's hair and aimed her camera at her.

\- Go up a little more the drawing, love ... .- asked her while adjusting the zoom- Stay there, there is perfect.

And he took a photo for to include in the envelope of the mail, that same afternoon she would send it, so that it arrives before Christmas.

.............................................................................................................................

 

The week had been exhausting for the four friends. With little time to eat and rest. It was as if they wanted to make up for lost time, after that year of separation, they were all determined to finish their songs and do their best.

Many times John and Paul arrived so tired to Cavendish that they fell on the bed, sleeping, huddled together, and without taking off their clothes.

They were happy, enjoying the return. And the thousands of fans, too, were already marauding recording studios and their respective houses looking for autographs, a photo, or just being able to see or touch their idols.

That morning John woke up listening to noises in the kitchen.  
Paul was not in bed so he suspected he would be making breakfast for both of them and suddenly he felt an appetite.  
Semi dressed down the stairs and went to where an exquisite aroma of food appeared.  
\- What are you doing Macca? You woke up the beast in my stomach, "John said as he sat at the table.

\- Good, Luv, we've been eating crap all week, I do not even remember that something had a plate underneath ... we have to gather energy to can follow ... no?

\- Come here ... - John asked as he extended his arm towards him.

Paul came with the plates and put them on the table. John grabbed him by the waist and pulled him toward him, in the movement Paul sat on his lap. The kiss did not wait.

\- You're more than I deserve ... John whispered behind his ear.

\- Sure! ... But you will pay me, slowly - Paul laughed - Now eat, Winston!

John looked at him, trying to freezer him with his eyes.

\- Remind me to kill you with the fork, just I finish.

Paul smiled and kissed his hair and sat down in front of his own plate.  
John really looked hungry and swallowed the eggs and eat the smoked meat frantically, shoving everything with the bread and a long sip of his cup of tea.  
Paul looked at him amused, waited for him to be calmer to speak.

One of the great revelations that the Maharishi had entrusted to him was this simple: "your mission is "to unite", Paul, is to repare the broken, distant approach, love will heals the wounds"

\- How long have you not been talking to Julian?

John was surprised by the question.

\- Not long ago I talked to him on the phone ... it was in ... - he thought a little, confused - in July?

\- John! We are in december!

\- So?

\- He must be missing you a lot! - Paul tried to calm down and spoke again - Look, Julian is so special, is such a sensitive child, I thought you could ask Cyn to let you bring him for Christmas.

John set the empty mug on the table.

\- Cyn does not want to know more about me, got sick of me ... I do not blame her ... I do not think she let Julian come ... that's the way things are ... Do you remember that she left me and went to Japan with another guy?

\- But you are his father !!! He needs you, too. Do not you miss him?

That question was a low blow. John did not want to admit that he had done everything so badly and that had cost him a lot, both professionally and personally. And as always in his life, the losses and the pain were buried under thousands of excuses not to express his frustrations and his true feelings.

\- Why can not we have breakfast in peace, Paul?"

\- We can, Johnny ... - Paul approached him and took his hand - look at me, I think this will do you good, to both will do them good - he sighed - I know you're afraid ... but it's just a child and it's your son, luv ... I know it will be great, I will be with you ... but I will only try to bring him if you really want.

John looked into his eyes and knew that he was serious ... Many things had changed since they returned from India, both had recovered that connection as in the early days and John did not want anything to ruin this achievement.

\- Yes, Paul ... I want to see Julian. Bring him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone conversation with Cyn turned out to be more fruitful than Paul thought. She was arriving 2 days before Christmas for England and stayed to spend the holidays with her family.  
Paul used his best tone to ask.

\- Cyn ... Could Jules spend Christmas with John and me? We want him here.

She was silent for a second.

\- All I care about in this world is my son. But I wonder, Will Julian live a happy moment with his father? I do not want lennonics scenes or rare substances in front of him, I took him away from all that to take care of him ... Can you understand Paul?

\- Yes ... yes, I understand, my dear, I swear he has changed, John has left the drugs, he is clean ... and you know, we are recording again. We're fine Cyn, I'm taking care of him, I'll do the same with Jules ... John has told me, touched, that he wants to see him.

\- And why did not call me him, then?

\- You know him ... he hates facing certain situations, he knows how bad it's all over because of him ... but understands, Jules is his son, both need to be seen each other. We'll have a great time, Cyn ...

Cyn finally felt he was frank with her.

\- I trust you Paul, Jules has been asking me about you too, I think he wants to see them both ... We'll be arriving soon there ... we'll see you soon.

Paul hung up and recovered his normal breathing, he knew that part of his mission was in progress.

John had gone to the studio, looking for some recordings to continue the work at home ... meanwhile, to Paul, after having achieved his proposite, his nerves exploit.

"... God, what we going to gift to Jules? What things he likes?"  
I have to put the Christmas tree! Do I have a tree? ... yes. yes... I have, I have to look for it. "  
"And what will we going to eat? ... Would he like homemade food or ask for something prepared? ... I have no idea what he prefer ... Shit! I should have asked Cyn ... Well, I'll see. "  
"Will we invite someone else? Mike and family? Ringo ... Mo and the children? ...George and Pattie? ... or better to be alone ...? Mmm, I have to talk to John ...The house needs a cleaning and also Martha and only one week left! ... "

In those attacks of unstoppable order and cleanliness, Paul determined that it would be better to pull out the green armchair that was in front of the window and leave that space to put the tree. He swept and tidied the carpet elsewhere. Martha followed in her comings and goings, waiting for some order ...

After seeing that the place had been worthily accommodated, he went to the entrance to remove the carpets to send them to the laundry room.

Then he saw a large pink envelope that had come by mail, among others.  
For some reason it caught his attention and pulled him out of the pile.

"Mr. James Paul Mc Cartney.  
Sender: Heather and Linda Eastman"

His heart beat fast, not knowing specifically why.  
He opened it on the table at the entrance and took out the contents, leaving the envelope there.  
It was a huge red heart painted and decorated with golden scribbles, as children do at school, you could tell that it was done with a lot of dedication.

Above it said in children's handwriting:

"For your Christmas tree"  
With love to Paul.  
-Heather-. "

Paul walked slowly toward the kitchen. He could not stop to feel the emotion that transmitted that role, those strokes of colours impregnated with the purest love. Attach to the drawing also came a photo.

It was Heather, looked at it closely, she holding the drawing, with a huge smile of pride and happiness. Her bright eyes reminded him of the affinity he felt for this little girl ... abandoned by her father, so vulnerable ...

Involuntarily, a tear came out of his eyes. Undoubtedly, everything that it had awakened within him was very touching. Even knowing that there was no chance of a future between Linda and him, that girl was a being that Paul loved very much.  
There he stared, moved, to the photo.

John entered with the new arrangements of the last songs in hand, had gone to the studio to look for the papers and tapes, they had enough work to finish, if they wanted to edit the disc as soon as possible.  
He came in and saw a large pink envelope on the entry table.  
Open...  
He tried to read and the sender immediately called his attention: "Linda ....?" - He asked himself.

He walked a few steps and saw that Paul was in the kitchen. He held a photo he was watching with moist eyes. Was he crying ...?

John did not have to think long before he spoke, he took everything for granted.

\- That damn daughter of bitch !!!! ... Finally saved the fucking photo that she took to us kissing !!!! What a shhhhiiiiittttt! ... cried John, uncontrolled.

Paul was going from tender emotion to total amazement ...

John continued.

\- Do not worry, do not do it ... she will not get us blackmail! ... I swear that somehow I will prevent this from coming to the press ... or they will have to kill me ...

Paul took the photo of one side of it and turned it for John to see.  
Meanwhile his pale face was a grimace of astonishment and horror, as if waiting for a coherent answer to everything John had shouted.

John paced back and forth and continued to curse until he saw the photo Paul had in his hands´.  
And John watched....It was a little smiling girl, with a drawing of a heart.

He was frozen in place, unable to blink.

\- Fuck....! - He exclaim.

\- Ok... - Paul said in a choked voice - Now ...tell me everything.


	15. Four Friends, Two Lovers - Part 15 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I delayed, but here, my finish part of this Tale.  
> I really enjoyed write... I hope you too, reading it.  
> So, in the part before, John made a mistake of interpretation and he now he must tell “all” to Paul. An uncomfortable chat...  
> Many warm moments here... 1968´s Christmas time.  
> A circle is closing, but always be an open door for the future.  
> All is fiction 200%!!!  
> Please, comment and tell me what you think about this story.  
> I love every opinion and I want to thank to every reader who followed of this tale.  
> Thanks to all!!!!

Four friends, two lovers.

Part 15 – (The End)

\- Whaaaaaaaatt ????? - Paul exclaimed when John finally began to hesitate narrating about how Linda had photographed both them, kissing each other.  
John stopped in the middle of the story and turned on himself in the kitchen, questing to fade in himself, especially since he knew what would come next, the thousands of doubts, questions and re-questions of Paul, wanting to know until the last detail.

\- I heared well? ... - Asked amazed - She took me a photo kissing you ... ????

\- Yes - said John, and adding, unsuccessfully trying to stop the avalanche - But, do not  
worry, I forced her to destroy the negative and all that was left in nothing.

-Whaaaaaatttt????? - Paul exclaimed even more alarmed.

It seems that the situation is enough to him, he sat down again and tried to assimilate the incredible story he had just heard. He pressed his lips together and looked like he was going to explode at any moment.

John looked at the window overlooking the garden. He wanted to jump around and run without looking back...

\- This is embarrassing ... this is ... a nightmare - articulated Paul as a lament - Lyn ... she, must think ... shit! ... can not be happening ... she must hate me, or worse, she must be disgusted with the whole affair ...

\- Listen Luv ... you're exaggerating - John said kindly. - Who cares that she thinks? What difference does it make? No ... no ... what matter is that no one will ever know. That there is not evidences. Do you understand?

\- But she saw us!!!! , She knows what we are ... what I am...

\- Ahhh ... the “heartbreaker” laments that he lost one conquest... !!!! - John approached less than 10 cm from the nose of Paul - Did you fall in love with the freckled, Macca?

Paul felt an indescribable anguish. He loves that man so much, but he have this power of carries him to the extreme of his patience.

\- She is not like other women, John - He said in a serious tone - She accompanied me in a difficult time ... when occurred that YOU decide to get out of my life and leave me fucking alone ...

\- Ohhh ... Remind me to thank it to her ...

Paul got up and left the kitchen, obfuscated. Of all possible reactions, John knew it was the worst. Dealing with his silence and anger has terrible consequences in their future love life. He chose to get behind him, who was already reaching the room to lock himself with his tantrum.

John took him by the arm before he closed the door.

\- Listen, Listen ... Listen to me baby...

Paul did not look at him, he was tense, but he loosened his arm to let himself be guided by him. They both sat on the bed.

\- Look ... - said John - I don´t wanted to told you and you see that was the reason why ... It was to avoid all this shit that we are living ... And please, think, think, I had no alternatives, I Had to make sure that the fucking photo would never go to the press ... Did I have another way out? I had to stop her and ask for the negative!

\- But she knows about us!!! ...I do not want to imagine what she is thinking...

John put his hand on Paul's back and stroked the back of his neck with his thumb.

\- Look, I think that you are letting the tree cover the forest ... I think if she had a disgusting of two "degenerates sick guys" like us, she had never letting her little daughter send you a painted heart ... not?

Paul looked at him in astonishment. It was true. How could he not have noticed? And yes! Yeah right! She was sending a message along with that email with the drawing heart and the precious photo of Heather. She was saying, "It's all right, Paul. We still love you"  
Paul smiled at John.  
\- You're a fucking genius...  
\- I already knew, let's leave all this shit behind ... and now we must work without rest with the tapes recorded or have sex... you choose - He said while he was starting to take off his clothes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of days later, finally, the preliminary maelstrom of the Holidays was unleashed.

Runs, preparations, calls and nerves ... Paul and John decided, after chatting at breakfast, that it was best to organize everything in the house and have the presence of friends and family, the closest, partly to make less tense the visit of Julian and meeting with his father and sharing with the affections of always, Mike, George, Ringo and their families, Jim and even Aunt Mimí were invited, although nobody knew if they would come.  
The girls had agreed to bring the dinner, and the rest of the organization would be the task of the boys.

Although Paul was most likely to care about details and other issues about Christmas, John was especially nervous this morning.  
He did not show it but he was afraid to meet his little son. He hopes not to found in him any reclaim about being a bad father. He had convinced himself that he could handle the situation, but Christmas was getting closer and feel less confidence was gained.  
One way to mitigate the nerves was to go out and buy a gift for the child. He did not say anything to anyone and went out to look for a guitar. His idea was to get a special, even though it was still a little unmanageable because of its size, he wanted Julian to say proudly, one day, that his father had given him his first musical instrument.  
On the other hand, Paul also left without telling anyone where he would go that morning but he had an important visit to make.  
In the afternoon the four friends and people in his close circle would have an extremely important meeting.  
They had decided to create their own company to edit their record material. All this as a result of the terrible financial losses that had suffered until now, by ignorance, inexperience ... some dealers had only stolen and robbed him taking advantage of their ignorance in commercial subjects. Brian had made the world known them, but they had paid dearly, fattening thousands of unscrupulous entrepreneurs...

The idea had come from a talk between the four of them, when they all complained about their low money and how bad things had been in business. But everything could change from now on. Even people like George Martin would be present at the meeting, where everyone should decide who would give them the opportunity to handle them financially. Nothing would be done with unpredictability.

\- And what could be the company name?

The four friends had speculated on tentative names, but finally they liked one: "Apple"

\- I like that - said Paul enthusiastically - It makes me think in Magritte ...

\- The apple of sin - laughed George - Special for you both...

Ringo let out a loud laugh.

\- No, no ... that is red "passion" ... this will be green "hope" ... - clarified John as if the colour was something transcendental, while drawing a half apple in a paper.

\- Would you like this apple for a LP, Hazza?

George looked doubtfully at the sketch.

\- Mmmm ... I like them better in cakes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda called her daughter for breakfast for a second time and she did not get up.  
Last night they had seen one of those typical Christmas films on TV, those that make cry, laugh and leave the heart soft, consequently they had gone to bed quite late.  
She set the cups for both of them on the kitchen table and noticed that the toasts were ready.

\- Heather! Come on baby, get up!

Linda, who was still in nightgown and slippers, reached for the jam in the cupboard.  
At that moment the doorbell rang.  
She left what he was doing wondering who could be at this hour of the morning. She went to the door and peered through the peephole.  
Outside was Paul.

\- My God! ... It's him! - She said in alarm and cursed herself because she had not had time to get ready and look better.

She opened the door and Paul looked at her expectantly.

\- Hello! ... Could I enter? - He said - I'm freezing...

\- Oh yeah, please, come in ... - Linda gave way him - sorry...you don´t see this mess ... I have not had time to clean ... not even I, ...I ... - She said while she straightened her hair and kicked a lost solitary shoe, hiding under the furniture.

\- You look marvellous - Answered Paul.

They sat in the kitchen and Linda offered him a coffee.  
As she filled the cup with the hot liquid, she watched him curiously. "Why had he come?" She was totally baffled. "Surely John had not told him anything about the photo ... did he?"  
Paul sipped some hot coffee and felt the heat invading and reassuring his body... Really, he did not know where to start talking because the whole thing was delicate and uncomfortable, but chose the most pleasant part.

\- I received the letter from Heather, her drawing and ... really moved me a lot, you know? I just wanted to thank her and give her a gift.

\- Oh! You're so kind ... you did not have to bother with a call would have been enough.

\- Maybe, but I wanted to see her ... - doubt Paul - If you'll let me.

Linda sensed that there was something else behind the visit. She noticed that Paul was a bit uncomfortable, did not look into her eyes and shy even to talk too much. Her instinct seldom failed.

\- I would never deny you to see her, my dear. She loves you very much... - Linda looked at him as he tried to make eye contact with him - and me, too.

\- Thank you, Lyn - Said with a barely visible smile - I just wanted to tell you that ... well, I am really sorry because everything that happened in India ... - he swallowed saliva - I kno ...know about the photo ... and everything ...

Linda knew it. It was that. John had told him!!! And he looked ... embarrassed? Maybe yes. Paul bit his lower lip then he continued talking.

\- I really sorry what happened with all this "affair", John should not have forced you to to ...

She stand up and went to his side, ran a hand through his hair tenderly.

\- It's ok, forget it Paul - She said - I think you know how much I love you, you can count with me always ... do not doubt it.

Paul felt a wave of thanks to her. He knew that it was true because Paul was not forgetting that Linda's determination by destroying the negatives of a photo that would have been a major accomplishment in her career, demonstrated how much she cared for him, and meant a clear statement of her principles, her loyalty and feelings.  
She went on talking.

\- But I only ask one thing - Paul looks at her, surprised - Be happy, honey. Do you understand?, do not stay with anyone who hurts you, damage you, annul you, or ruins your life ...

Paul understood the message. She warned him about John and his troublesome nature, approached her and hugged her tightly.

\- Thanks Lyn, I'll try.

A small voice was heard from the kitchen door.

-Pauuuuullll !!!!!!!- shouted the little girl and jumped into his arms. Then any tension dissipated and it was all laughter.

Paul gave the girl her gift in a beautifully decorated package, which she broke instantly, between nervous giggles.  
Inside was an overcoat of pink cloth, which she proved entranced and reached to her ankles, as warm and soft as a hug.  
Linda smiled to see them both so happy.

\- Its beautiful!... Look Mom!!! - Heather shouted as she turned.

\- Yes, it is, it's incredible!

The talk continued for a while longer and they were feeling more and more at ease. Paul found that the bad were behind, definitely.  
When they both parted at the door, he reached something into his pocket.

\- Take it, this is yours. It was between my things that time that you were in my house ... - He said while showing the necklace with a brilliant heart hanging from him.

\- Keep it for you, darling - she said - Now you have two hearts accompanying you.

.....................................................................................................................

Christmas finally arrived and everything rushed.

While Paul was in the last arrangements putting more lights in the living room, John was eating his nails in the kitchen and the guests began to arrive.

First entered Ringo and Mo and the children, minutes later George and Pattie, full of packages and drinks.

John thanked for the low that his friends for being before Julian arrived, that would help.

\- I think I want it to be February 10, the holidays stress me - said George.

\- Just think of everything you are going to eat and stress will pass you by! Ringo said.

\- It will not be as much as you'll drink, old pirate! George replied.

As was customary in them, a joke led to the other and they became unbearable.  
The girls went to the kitchen to decorate the dishes for dinner.  
When the doorbell rang John jumped in his chair and almost turned his appetizer. Paul looked at him and could feel his anxiety to the skin, knew the fears of John and wanted to help in whatever, just decided to go to attend the door.  
When he arrived at the gate and opened it he saw Julian who was accompanied by Cyn, despite inviting her, she refused to enter, just gave his kiss to the cheek to his son, fixed his hair and spoke seriously to Paul.

\- I leave him under your carer Paul.

\- Do not worry, we'll have a good time, Cyn. Thanks for bringing him!

Then he raised the child and gave a sonic kiss.

\- We miss you champion! He said and Julian smiled. Paul then decided to enter through the yard door. He knew that John was waiting there.  
When he saw that Paul entered with his son smiling in his arms, John thought two things, first: Paul so naturally loved the children that they loved him in the same way. Second: That himself should be occupying that place, now.

John approached them both, waiting for Julian to stretch his arms to him. But that did not happen. The boy seemed comfortable where he was. Then Paul could see the disillusionment in John's eyes, and he reacted by lowing him and he stand at his side, serious and timid looking at his approaching father.

John felt the full weight of guilt in that look, a look that expressed absence, pain, forgetfulness ... and even fear.  
John did not doubt, despite his aching heart, and approached his son with his best smile.

\- I've missed you Jules ...- and held him tightly in his arms - my ... little son.

Julian first put his hands on timidly on his father's shoulders, but then he clung to him with all his strength - Daddy...- said and his tearful face was lost in the embrace.  
Paul also wept without realizing it, this was another of his challenges achieved, the meeting of John with his son.  
“To unite, to heal, to approach”, that was the mission of his life. He decided to leave them alone in the intimate meeting and go to the room where there was already a bustle of talk and some music. He thought of Heather and Lin, hoping they were all right, the little girl would surely miss her father in these Christmas.

\- Paul !!! Where have you been? - Mike said - we arrived with the old man, here we are and you disappeared!

\- Hey! You made he come ... it's great !!! ... - Paul approached them and greeted them affectionately.

Mimi waved on the phone and did not want to come all the way to London and leaving her cats alone. She sent her greetings and demanded that they visit her, as was her custom. John joked with her telling that they would go soon and empty the refrigerator when she least expected it.

The night followed at full with dinner, talks, laughter and children playing around the table, Martha joined them in the races and soon everything was a real Christmas Eve.

At the toast, Julian search to Paul and climbed into his lap.

\- Do you want some pudding? Nougat? Chocolates? - asked Paul pointing the different dishes to the child - or do you prefer sweet crab legs?

Julian burst out laughing and Paul tickled him while he continued to offer him some odd snacks ... soon all the children were around.  
John looked at that tender scene and felt something inside him that he had never noticed before.  
Paul was already a father before he was. He would end up being a father in spite of everything. That clear thought that corroborated Linda's words, came to him like a truth ... but now it did not disturb him.

For the first time he felt that Paul and he were so united that they could face any change without affecting his love. And John wanted to see him happy, he had learned that only through love can the true goals be achieved. And he would fight for anything that Paul needed even if that seemed a threat to both.

When he will want it, he will need, perhaps, they would talk about enlarging the family.

The only problem was finding the right woman. The woman who accepted their relationship first. Would she exist? Could that be possible? ... Perhaps ... John had a vague idea in his mind.

But that was a possible future meanwhile today John just wanted to enjoy this picture. His love, his friends, his son, his group and his present. He had never felt so full in every way.

Paul, as if guessing he was thinking of him, approached where John was and brought him a drink. He looked at him and spelled from his lips: "I love you, Johnny". He smiled and went on his way to the kitchen.

John took a sip of champagne and delighted watching the walk of that man who had saved him from the abyss a million times.

And at that moment John ceased to be afraid and began to have faith.

The End


End file.
